Bruder Dear
by Night-Huntress019
Summary: Germany and Prussia both long for the other but what happens when they think the other in love with Italy and Prussia has an accident? Written in German Brother POV and promises Lemon in later chapters. GermanCest!
1. Chapter 1 Germany Dreams of You

Ok, here is the requested Germancest! I will try an upload this one as much as possible! Enjoy, and I do not own Hetalia, if I did it would be a very different anime.

Germany's P.O.V.

Flashes of gold covered the land as the sky changed colors. The sun struggled to stay up but slowly descended behind the hills leaving the once blue sky with tints of pink, purple and dark indigo.

A cloud of cotton grew pink on its underside and I couldn't help but sigh in contentment of a beautiful end to the day. I leaned further into the arms that surrounded me where I sat on the luscious grass.

Two pairs of legs were in front of me, my own encompassed by the man behind me. Soft lips pressed against my head and I closed my eyes in bliss, forgetting my pride for just this one moment.

"A penny for your thoughts, West." Prussia said from behind.

I felt a smile creep on my face and it felt strange from my usual scowls. Strange, but not unpleasant.

"Oh, nothing in particular, East. Just enjoying the beauty of such a fine sunset. Too bad it had to come so soon." I replied to my elder brother.

"Ah, but Bruder, with the end of the day, the night descends with just as much beauty."

I let loose a short chuckle.

"What?" Prussia asked. I could hear a pout and I smiled a little more and wondered how he can not see how adorable he really is.

"I find it cute how around everyone else you are so annoying yet you can spurt such romantic crap." I replied.

"There is much you don't know about me." He countered in a dangerously low tone and I could imagine the smirk that must have been on his face. Although it was not cold, I couldn't suppress a shiver that wracked through my body but I rose to the challenge.

"Ja? Like what?" I managed in what I hoped was a defiant tone.

I felt the arms around me tighten and a warm breath on my ear before he whispered "I never liked that Italian, you are too cute to compete."

I felt my cheeks grow warmer and I reflexively tensed up in embarrassment. My brother knew me well enough to not see my stained cheeks to know my embarrassment.

He chuckled. "Now who is the cute one?" He taunted in a teasing tone. My only reply was to turn a darker shade of red, wishing the ground would swallow me.

No such luck and I was forced to turn halfway around. Mischievous red eyes glinted with amusement and I couldn't bring myself to continue looking in those eyes.

The ground became very interesting so I didn't have time to resist before my chin was tilted up and soft lips met my own.

"Doitsu….. Doitsu…. Ne nee, Doitsu!" I snapped awake as Italy poked my head. "Ve! I got up before Doitsu again!" the hyperactive man gleefully said, ignorant of the annoyance he had caused me.

I groaned in complaint to have ended the dream there (again!) but I got up anyway. "Italy, for the last time, what are you doing in my bed?" I all but growled, attempting my best glare.

Italy, long use to my scowling and death threats, just ignored it and continued celebrating. "Ve~! I cant wait to tell Nihon!"

"Italy, why are you in my bed?" I repeated, slowly losing patience. The only guy I cant stand yet so many people question our friendship. Yeah, I have discovered I have gay tendencies at times, but not towards HIM of all people.

"Well, Romano kicked me out of bed and told me if I wanted to sleep with someone so badly, to visit you. You were sure to have an empty space." He replied in complete innocence.

A headache already threatened my day as I remembered that it was this stupid Italian who helps spread those rumors with clueless innocence.

Determined not to let this ruin my day, I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Alright, I am up. Get ready for training cause now I know you didn't oversleep." A pout came over his face, even his curl drooping. "And the puppy eyes don't work anymore." I continued, trying my hardest to not get angry.

In answer, I got a child-like glare and Italy walked out of the room. "Don't be late!" I called out after him and grinned when I got no reply.

He is just like a child most of the time I contemplated before changing into my uniform. As I looked into the mirror to smooth back my hair, I saw the Iron Cross that only three other people shared, Prussia being one of them.

Immediately the feel of his lips on mine returned and I couldn't help but touch my own in pondering.

Yes, it is true. I have known this for a while now but I have fallen for Prussia, my own brother. But I am certain he loves Italy.

All right, here is chapter one of my new Germancest. I will try to upload chapter two tomorrow in Prussia's P.O.V. I hope I am doing this right for all of you, especially DokterZeirmit, germanyxprussia, Lo Mein Prince, and lavabug. Thank these people for the new Germancest I am attempting! Let yaoi prevail your thoughts until next time =^_~=


	2. Chapter 2 Every Day Routine

Ya! I got this chapter up sooner than I dreamed possible! Enjoy and criticize!

"Damn it Prussia, don't stop!" Germany yelled, face flushed with desire. I couldn't help but smirk while looking down on my brother, tied up but too distracted by need to take notice.

In response to my smirk, he bared his teeth in anger and impatience.

"My, my Bruder," I purred "A bit impatient today, aren't we?" He gave me such an arousing growl, clearly in hunger.

"And what about that little Italian of yours? Wouldn't you rather have his ass instead of my dick?" I taunted, loving the angry lust in his eyes.

"Just shut up and do it or leave me to finish." He growled, clearly ignoring the restraints that kept him from doing just that.

"Ah, but if I leave you alone, then you won't be able to finish with those lovely things around your wrists." I said in the most innocent tone my own lust allowed. He tugged at the ropes that tied him to the bed, once again testing their strength.

I decided to comply to his wishes as I straddled his waist and leaned forward to swallow his swollen lips.

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" my alarm clock went off and I groaned at the stupid object, hitting it and hopping to have broken it. No such luck but the nuisance did silence itself.

"Why can't birds feed themselves?" I asked no one in particular as I sat up. When no one replied I sluggishly got out of the warmth of the bed, went down the stairs and out the back door with chicken feed for Gilbird, muttering the entire time.

My anger drained away as soon as I heard Gil's cute peeping but other issues remained. I fed him and then ran inside to jump into the shower, not even bothering to knock. If Austria was in there, I didn't mind annoying him so early in the morning.

In fact, in my mind I dared him to be on the other side of that door. Germany wouldn't be there at all, he gets up earlier than me to train with Japan and that idiotic Italy but I defiantly wouldn't mind that, against all odds, he was there.

Ready for both scenarios, I flung the door open for a grand entrance worthy of me. My grand entrance went unseen as I entered the empty room.

"Damn." I cursed, walking towards the large shower and turning on the warm spray. I quickly stripped of my pajamas (my boxers) and entered the steamy bath.

I looked down and saw that my problem in the dream plagued me into waking hours and decided to fix it. Thoughts of Germany came to mind and I quickly finished what the dream begun and washed off.

Too bad Germany is too hung up on that Italian, he could have done the fixing himself I thought briefly while taking my usual seat by the window in the upstairs hall. In the same place as every day, Germany stood in front of the forest facing me.

One look up and he could see me. But he never looks away from the two men whose backs are always towards me. Once again Germany is scowling and I drew the conclusion it had something to do with to do with the brunette's waving hands and the smallest man looking towards him in what I guessed to be shock.

Germany looked ready to pop a vein. I smiled and leaned my head on my hand, just watching.

Every day I would watch them until their training was over then every day I would sprint to the pub to try and be slightly drunk by the time Germany arrived.

Every day I would stay in the pub, pretending not to notice Germany unless to tease him. And every day Germany would leave with Italy, most of the time with Japan in tow.

I can see why Germany would choose Italy: he is pretty cute, outgoing, submissive, and pretty much like a chick unlike me who is cool, egotistical, dominate, and annoys the hell out of West.

I just don't know why Germany denies them being together whenever anyone asks.

I continued to gaze out, just watching and occasionally smiling at the expressions that flashed on Germany's face and not paying attention to anything else.

"Tsk Prussia, spying on them again hmm?" a snobby voice taunted me into awareness. I closed my eyes in slight frustration but made no attempt to turn and face the annoying "noble".

"Austria, how nice of you to grace me with your presence." I replied in the most humble tone I could manage. Needless to say, it came out rather sarcastic. Austria only tsked again and continued with his question.

"Most of the time you are at that window. I don't know which one of them you are after but don't you think you can find a better use of your time?"

"Should I lounge around all day and blackmail my roommates to do as I please? Or should I play some songs no one listens to anymore? Or should I ignore the one person who can somehow see past my own selfishness?" I countered.

I didn't need to look to see the blush that was sure to cross his face at the mention of Hungary. "Ah, I know what I should do! I should go around with airs and pretend I am noble when, in reality, I am nothing more than a part of another country's empire. Again." I sneered, never once looking away from the training men.

I could feel the glare that Austria only used when pissed. Or around me as I had found out after 1866. I ignored it, being immune to the useless weapon for quite a while now.

"Well, nice to know you are having fun." He barley huffed and I smirked as I heard his footsteps become fainter. Good Riddance.

Movement from the bushes in the woods behind Germany caught my eye but I found it was only England again. He had a smirk of triumph for only a few moments until his "What the fuck?" face appeared.

I laughed at him, wondering what he heard THIS time. After getting out my laughs at the bushy eyed country, I glanced back at Germany. Wait a minute….

I leaned closer to the window as his eyes darted away. How long had he been watching? I know he saw me, there was eye contact. Huh, something new to my every day routine.

Okay, so if you haven't seen the pattern yet, Germany gets the odd chapters while Prussia claims the even chapters by the vital regions. Instead of waiting for chapter two's incoming tomorrow, look forward to Chapter 3! May yaoi plague your every thoughts ^_~


	3. Chapter 3 I Knew The Entire Time

~Hey, here is the next installment of "Bruder Dear" and I hope I am meeting everyone's standards and beyond. Now, to cease my babbling and on to the story!~

"And what do you do if England comes up to you with a gun while wearing a hula outfit?" I asked Italy.

He smiled and answered "Hug him and beg for my life, like…. THIS!" before pouncing on Japan from behind.

Usually the smaller man would blush and try to push Italy away and stutter about responsibility. Usually.

Today, however, since Italy attacked when Japan was off guard and got a rather questionable hold on him. Despite all of Japan's flailing, he could not escape.

I groaned and hoped that Prussia wasn't watching like usual but when I glanced up to his window from under my hat, there he was, laughing his ass off.

There was no doubt in my mind that he was laughing at the spectacle Italy had caused and I starred a bit more openly.

The other two noticed my distracted stare and stopped. Prussia also stopped laughing before looking straight at me.

I quickly looked away and tried my hardest not to blush. What the hell was I becoming? A school girl with a crush? I kept asking myself. Maybe he isn't looking anymore…

I glanced up from under my hat again and sure enough, he was still looking. Not only was he staring at me with a smirk but he had moved closer to the window.

Shit… I groaned internally. I will defiantly hear about this later. I tried my best to push my elder brother's strangeness from my mind before I corrected Italy.

"No Italy, you do not hug him in a rapeable way and above all you do NOT beg for your life. Japan, how would you handle the situation?"

He scooted away from Italy before responding.

"I would stand my ground and if a question was to be asked I would reply 'Maybe' or 'I will think about it' both meaning 'No'." he replied, standing at attention and blurting it out with a slightly fearful look.

I drew the conclusion that he was STILL not use to the end of his isolation.

"Close enough to what I was looking for. Japan, you must teach," I glared at Italy before continuing "Italy the proper way to handle stuff."

I ignored Italy's pout and looked back up to Prussia as secretly as I could.

It seemed he was struggling to stay awake again. He never was a morning person….

~ 1 hour later~

"Alright, since Italy wasn't two hours late today," glare at Italy "we can adjourn early." I announced.

Italy smiled and grabbed Japan's hand.

"Come on, Nihon! Let's go play!" he exclaimed before running off with Japan in tow.

The smaller nation looked back for help but I was already walking towards the house. "

"Maybe I will catch him today." I kept thinking, quickening my pace in hopes of reaching Prussia.

Ya! Chapter three is up! I know it is really short. If the short chapters continue I might have to have Prussia share the vital region *cough* I mean, chapter claiming with Germany in chapters. I hope to upload chapter four by tomorrow at the latest so wish me luck and may yaoi prevail your every thought!


	4. Chapter 4 Accident and Relations

Okay, this Chapter is going to have both points of view. So much for my plan but oh well, I am sorry for the delay! This week and next promise to be slightly busy so I will probably be a little late with updates. Damn homework…. Well, on to the story!

Prussia P.O.V.

I struggled with sleep and consciousness after England decided his mental health was more important than spying and left.

Finally sleep won. My dream picked up where it had left off.

_I swooped in to attack his swollen lips. He moaned into my aggressive nips and let me have access._

_He fought for dominance the entire time but I prevailed. I was eager to show how in control I was over him but the physical need to breathe won over me._

_I sent a silent curse to whatever decided that breathe was more important than love as I drew away. Germany looked as pissed as I felt._

"_Heh, annoyed are we Bruder?" I taunted, enjoying how easy he was to read._

"_Grr… Don't mock me!" he yelled. So delightful how much in my control he was. _

_I smirk as I slowly slid off his shirt to the edge of the restraints. He hissed as the air hit his chest._

"So, after your own brother huh?" an annoying voice woke me, taunting the fact he had found out. "Well you better wake up before he finds you."

I snapped awake. "Whadya mean..? Practice ain't over yet…" I grunted in a sleepy tone. Damn that Austrian and his airs.

"They ended practice early and it looks like Germany is looking for you." He smirked. I turned to the window to prove him wrong.

Shit. They weren't there anymore. That snob was right for once. I got to get out of here before Germany finds me.

"I don't care…." I snapped before sprinting down the stairs, ignoring his chuckle of rare victory.

He must not catch me… My mind was still groggy and it took all my energy to just focus on running to the pub.

Safety was not in my mind, which was apparent to most of the drivers when I crossed the streets. He must not catch me…

Finally. The last street and the pub was within sight. Only one last street to cross.

I was halfway across, ignoring the protesting honks. I didn't notice the source of the noise was from a ton of metal heading my way. Until too late.

One second I was running, almost at the pub. The next I was on the ground, throbbing with pain and the world turning black.

Germany P.O.V.

I rounded the last corner of the hallway that held the window. The window that usually framed Prussia every day.

"Uff!" I cried out as I hit Austria. We both fell to the ground, myself on top of the self-proclaimed royalty.

"Ouch! Get off of me!" he groaned and I was happy to oblige. "And watch where you are going next time." He growled.

"What's the matter with you? You seem extra annoyed today." I replied as I stood up and offered the proud nation a hand.

He pointedly ignored it and stood up, wiping non-existent dirt off his uniform. "I only need one word to explain that: Prussia."

"Ah… enough said." This is why I told my boss not to take in Austria, him and Prussia _never_ get along. "Well, since you have seen him today, do you know where he is?" I asked.

"Yeah, he woke up and ran to the bar." Austria snorted, clearly glad for his absence.

"Ah, of course. Thank you." I replied, a little downhearted that I had missed him yet again. I turned and walked out, intent on saving Japan from Italy.

As usual I found them in the woods, Italy pinning the smaller man down while Japan blushed feircly and tried to squirm out of the hold when he caught sight of me.

And like usual, Italy didn't take the hint nor see me.

"Come on Nihon. We haven't done this in forever." He whined and Japan sent me a pleading look.

Out of all the countries people accuse of being together and I was Italy's accused. How could I get paired up with him when this kind of thing happened between him and Japan?

And the worst part? I have walked in on them in more advanced stages.

I quickly pushed the unwanted memories away and grabbed Italy's shoulder. "Italy, how many times do I have to tell you? Either find a more secluded spot or wait until night time."

He tensed under my hold before recognizing my voice. "But Doitsu… Only you come into the woods and at night I go to sleep." He complained before reluctantly getting off Japan.

I withheld a groan at how complicated this man was. He didn't get _any_ perverted references yet he was shameless when it came to Japan.

Why does everyone think I am with this… this… thing? Why?

After cursing whatever being continued this torment and laughed at the sick joke, I replied.

"You don't know who else might be in the woods and most nights you are in Romano's bed. And when he kicks you out you come to me and keep me up half the night wanting to play Shiritori. If I refuse, you make pasta and leave a huge mess in the kitchen. Don't try to say night is when you sleep, I know better."

Trust me, after spending years with Italy it gets easy to read him.

Why didn't I leave him in that tomato box? I did I think his fairy story was a trick? Why did I agree to be his friend?

Questions I have asked myself a million times and could never find an answer besides stupidity on my own part.

He pouted as he plopped down beside Japan, who was currently blushing his head off and sitting up himself.

"You're no fun sometimes…." Italy complained.

"Well, if I am so boring, I guess only Japan would be the only one willing enough to go to the pub with me." I countered, using a smirk only Prussia would attempt.

Italy smiled and jumped up, pulling Japan with him by the hand. "Ve~! Let's go, let's go!" he pleaded, ignoring Japan's tense figure.

I let go my poor attempt of a smirk and grew serious again. "Only if you leave Japan alone for the rest of the day and if you shut up already."

Japan gaped at my conditions but was too embarrassed to respond.

"Ok…. After this!" Italy said as he pulled Japan towards him and pecked him on the lips before letting him go. "Ok, ready!" he finished, skipping off towards the pub.

Japan looked ready to die of shame.

"Come on, let's catch up with him before he runs out in front of a car…. Again…." I encouraged.

He nodded and gave a brief "ok" before chasing down the other man, shouting at him to slow down. I chuckled before following.

Taking the shortcut through the woods cut off most of the roads besides the last in front of the pub. As we reached the cross walk, we saw a stretcher being loaded into the back of an ambulance.

"That's why you don't run blindly." I said to Italy and Japan nodded in agreement before we entered the pub.

I searched the room for my usually drunk brother but for once he was nowhere in sight. I shrugged it off, guessing he would be around sooner or later, and ordered a beer.

Dun-dun-dun! I will try to upload the next chapter ASAP. Until then, let yaoi prevail your every thought =^_^=


	5. Chapter 5 Bad Examples and Ticked Docs

Lol, sorry about the cliffhanger in the last Chapter. Here is the next part and I will try to upload more often! Now, on to the story!

*Since Prussia is currently unavailable at the moment (due to certain circumstances), you will be reading in third person point of view*

Sirens wailed as they neared the damaged man surrounded by blood. Soon men in blue uniforms appeared from the back of the now parked vehicle.

"Get something on that wound ASAP. You, get the blood thickener so we can get his blood to clot. Damn drunk _irre,_ it's too early in the day for this!" the head paramedic cursed.

He checked for response and identification of any kind. He cursed again when no wallet was found and the man showed no signs of clotting anytime soon.

Cars kept zooming by and he cursed them too.

"Damn it! Someone stop those cars! And where are those bandages and shots? This man has multiple lacerations and is bleeding to death! _Gott verdemmit!"_

One of the other paramedics returned with the requested supplies and managed to appease the chief for the moment.

The subordinate helped to dress what wounds they could find at the present moment on John Doe.

The cars were stopped finally and they slowly eased John Doe onto the stretcher. They carefully loaded him into the back and the chief glared at a group of three men making their way to the nearby pub.

"Too damn early for drunken asses." He repeated before boarding the vehicle himself.

"Pump some blood into the idiot before he dies in here! Driver, get us to that god forsaken hospital now!" He ordered.

_I haven't lost a patient yet in this ambulance, you better not be the first, drunk bastard_ he thought to himself, watching for signs of improvement.

"We are only a mile away, Doctor Lehmann, sir." The driver announced and the doctor almost missed John Doe's eyes flutter.

"He is coming around, faster! Sir, are you able to say anything?" he asked.

The mystery man only gasped out "Germany…" before he went out again but that was all Lehmann needed.

"Germany, huh? I know him from somewhere… I'll make sure to figure it out when we get this man stabilized." He mused before forcing the suddenly breathless man to breath.

Germany P.O.V.

"For the last time Italy, leave Japan alone!" I warned the nation yet again when he yawned and stretched an arm around Japan's neck… again…

It was getting close to midnight and closing time and Prussia still hadn't shown himself.

"Alright, let's go. It's pretty late and judging by how much Italy is yawning, he must be _very_ tired." I announced with a slight glare at Italy before standing.

"I-I agree!" Japan stuttered while standing up and evading yet another yawn and grab attack.

"Awh… But I'm not tired at all…" Italy complained.

Before I could shout something at him or hit him like my mental self was currently doing, Japan leaned down and whispered something in his ear, turning his usual shade of red.

"Ve! Let's go now! I wanna go to your house now!" Italy exclaimed as he jumped up. Japan turned a darker shade of red. How much redder could he get?

He relaxed and gave a small smile when Italy ran to the doorway and danced in it, clearly forgetting about us.

Amazed at Japan's sacrifice, I turned to face him. "Why the sudden invitation? There is no chance your getting sleep when he gets bored."

His smile grew a little more as he met my contact and responded.

"Usually I am one to only sense the mood and not respond. However, you have seemed, as some would put it, 'all wired up' all day in the absence of Prussia."

Wow, he noticed…

"Also, Ita-chan seemed to be annoying you worse and I thought you could use the break." He continued, sheepishly looking back at the celebrating nation.

I stood still for a moment in astonishment. "T-Thank you, Japan. I wish I knew how to…."

"Ring, ring, ring." My phone went off and I was half tempted to let it ring. Who calls at a quarter to midnight anyway?

But something kept nagging in the back of my head to pick up the annoying thing.

"One moment…. Hello?"

"Hello, this is Doctor Fuchs of the Northeast Hospital calling. Is Germany available?" a formal tone replied.

"Yes, this is him." I replied and looked towards Italy. Nope, he was still prancing about in the doorway and defiantly not in the hospital…. Again…

"We have a person up here. We don't know his name or who he is. He has no I.D. and is currently unconscious."

"What does that have to do with me?" I asked warily.

"He did wake up once long enough to say your name. I thought you might know him in some way."

Suspicion crept into me as fear washed over me. I checked the room again for signs of Prussia.

"What…. Does he look like?" I asked fearfully when Prussia still hadn't appeared.

"He is stabilized for now but he was much worse when we broug-"

"No. Does he have white hair…? And red eyes…? Did he have an Iron Cross around his neck?" I interrupted, letting fear trickle into my voice as it sped up and rose in pitch.

Japan looked at me in confusion and slight fear.

There was a pause before Doctor Fuchs replied "I don't know about his eyes but he did have white hair after we washed him."

There was a slight rustle as he placed his hand over the receiver and I heard his muffled voice order a nurse to check his clothes for any jewelry.

"I found something Doctor."

"Then for God's sake, bring it here woman! Thank you."

The hand was removed as he spoke to me again. "An Iron Cross? On a black, leather cord?"

Cold fear and realization spread over my body as I slumped into the nearest chair. The fear in Japan's eyes grew more.

"J-ja… That's the one… W-what…. Was his condition… again…?" I choked out.

"He had lost a lot of blood and has quite a few broken bones in his right arm, right leg, and many of his ribs were cracked. He is currently breathing on his own again but he needed assistance earlier. He is still unconscious."

Japan came closer to me and Italy stopped dancing, becoming curious as well by my fragile state.

"W-what happened?"

"He was hit by a car outside of a pub. Our paramedics thought he was drunk at first but the tests came out negative for any signs of alcohol. He just wasn't paying attention." He replied.

I swallowed, fearing the answer to my next question. "What… what time did you find him?"

"During the early afternoon."

I felt my eyes go wider and both Japan and Italy looked scared at this point because of how shaken up I was.

"Mr. Germany, who is this man? What is his name?" Fuchs questioned.

"That's Prussia…. My bruder…"

My own brother who I passed this very afternoon when he was put into that ambulance. The same man I used as an example to Italy about rushing into the street.

My own brother….

"I am coming there right now!" I exclaimed, hanging up. I turned to Japan and Italy, who was now beside Japan.

"Germany… how is he?" Japan asked while Italy looked like he had no clue about what was happening.

"Training is cancelled tomorrow and every day until further notice. Prussia is in the hospital!" I announced before running out and towards the hospital, running across yards and taking every shortcut I could.

"Hold on, ya bastard. Don't you dare die on me!" I kept chanting.

Ugh… typing is not as fun as writing it in the first place! Ok, about the names…. I wanted German names so I did inny menny minny mo! And found some ok names. The first doctor, Doctor Lehmann's name, means "serf". I chose it because it kinda reminded me of actual serfs that I learned about in History. He did the work to help out Doctor Fuchs. Fuchs' name means "fox", which I thought was cool because sly carnivores fascinate me. *Yawns* unlike Italy, my yawning does mean I am rather tired so I will try to upload the next chapter soon and thanks for the reviews I have received so far, especially from poor Lumoa, who I have tortured for the past few chapters with slow updates and luring of fluff and then the denial brought on by cliffhangers. Sorry Lumoa, here is another cliffhanger for ya! And another apology to whitetyger123, who I also tortured with my cliffhangers and injuring of Prussia. Let yaoi prevail your thoughts until next time~! *Falls asleep after update*


	6. Chapter 6 Stuggle and Annoyance

Here is the next chapter and I have no rambling nonsense for once. On to the Story!

Prussia P.O.V.

Darkness engulfed me and my body throbbed with unbearable pain.

I felt so light headed, almost as if I was floating and I was becoming lighter with every second. Why did I hurt so much?

I tried to move my head or even open my eyes but despite my hardest attempt, trying to control my body was too hard.

My body was too heavy... I felt so tired and cold….

I heard yelling but it was fuzzy, as if I was underwater while straining to listen.

Everything was too hard to focus on, but I kept struggling for control.

No… I will not let anything take over me….

I felt so vulnerable as hands picked me up into the air.

The exhaustion finally won and I lost awareness for what seemed to be both forever and only a moment.

More yelling woke me as the voices became clearer. "…hez cmin ahrond, faster! Sir, are you able to say anything?"

Why wouldn't they shut up? I got up early and now that I was trying to sleep they continued to get louder and clearer to hear.

Maybe if I yell at them, they will shut up and let me sleep. "Germany….." I whispered.

I had wanted to say "Germany, shut your friends up!" but my voice had other plans as it trailed off.

So did my body as I soon passed out again after the name rolled off my tongue sluggishly.

Damn early mornings…. And damn birds….

Germany P.O.V.

"What room is he in? Where is Prussia?" I yelled at the receptionist.

"Calm down, who was it you wanted to see?" she replied in a sweet tone.

"Prussia, I need to see Prussia!" I repeated, gasping for air after my dash.

"Let me check real quick." She replied, turning to the computer and taking her own sweet time doing so.

Prussia is possibly dying and THIS was the kind of people they had working here? It seemed like hours had passed before she turned back to me.

"Hmm…. I'm sorry; we don't have a Prussia listed."

Was this lady _trying_ to tick me off? "He is Dr. Fuchs' patient!" I yelled.

"Calm down, sir. So is he this mystery person?"

"Yes!"

"Room 2019. If you need any-"

I raced down the hallway to find the room, ignoring all the people telling (or cursing at) me to slow down.

"How big is this fucking hospital?" I growled after finally finding the hall with 2000-2050. I ran into the correct room and gasped at how fragile Prussia seemed.

He was very pale, almost as white as his hair. His right arm and leg were completely bandaged up and covered in casts. I couldn't confirm the rib's condition; he had on a light blue shirt.

There was an IV and bag of what I guessed to be blood that were connected to his unbroken, but far from undamaged, arm. Cords from a heart monitor led to underneath his shirt and it gave a steady beep.

Prussia was unconscious which made me more scared.

A man in a white uniform turned from Prussia's bed side to face me.

"Hello Germany. I know he looks bad but he isn't as close to death as he seems."

As if that reassured me at all when the person in question couldn't respond himself.

"Looks bad? He looks awful!"

"Calm down, he might hear you and wake up." I was getting tired of everyone telling me to clam down.

"Might? What do you mean might? And how can I calm down?"

"Trust me, he isn't in a coma and he is healing faster than most patients. We just gave him some morphine to help with the pain so he might be asleep for a little while more." He explained.

I dropped into a chair beside Prussia's left side. "I'm not leaving." I stubbornly said.

"You don't have to leave. Unlike the times you brought Italy in, Prussia is your direct family. You may stay as long as you like." Fuchs replied before leaving the room.

"Prussia… you idiot…." I whispered when the door was closed, looking at said idiot.

Of course he was healing fast, nations do that…. We heal much faster than everyone else.

But we can die, like our grandfather Germania or Italy's grandfather Rome (although _that_ one won't stay dead sometimes).

I couldn't get over how broken Prussia looked, no matter how many times I repeated the Doctor's assuring words in my head.

I slowly raised my hand to stroke his cheek. "Prussia…. You idiot…." I repeated softly.

His cheek was warm so I took that as a good sign and let my hand fall back down to my lap.

"What were you doing in the middle of the street? You taught me better sense than that when I was younger…. Why didn't you go to training instead? You watch us every day…"

A tear slid down my cheek and a lump rose in my throat.

"You… can't die…. Ich liebe dich…" the lump in the back of my throat became too painful to speak around and I just became silent.

Idiot…. Hold on….. Hold on….

Ok, so here is this chapter and I hope that the story is going well so far. I know how everyone wants more yaoi and I promise it will come. Just wait for a little and hope that Prussia wakes up soon to maul…. *cough* I mean, show affection to his little bro. Until the next chapter, let yaoi prevail your every thought!


	7. Chapter 7 Humor of the Dead

**A/N**: Hey everyone. Sorry this chapter took so long to upload but the school I attend had end of semester tests. Yuck! But now they are all over and I will try to upload the rest of the story ASAP and faster. Ve~! So enjoy and on to the story!

o.V.o

Prussia P.O.V.

I heard yelling again and it annoyed me. Why couldn't Germany's friends just shut up long enough for a guy to sleep?

I tried to open my eyes but they were too heavy to move. I tried to groan at my blindness but my voice failed me. Damn it, guess I have to just deal with the yelling for now.

"Looks bad? He looks awful!" Germany yelled.

Your too loud, you idiot. Let me sleep, damnit!

Calm down, he might hear you and wake up." Someone else replied.

Too late, he is already awake you dumbasses.

"Might? What do you mean might? And how can I calm down?" Germany yelled.

I'm not deaf. Besides, your yelling could wake dead. I agree with the other dude, calm the fuck down!

"Trust me, he isn't in a coma and he is healing faster than most patients."

Wait, healing? Patients?

We just gave him some morphine to help with the pain so he might be asleep for a little while more." The other man said.

Drugs? I couldn't move because of drugs? Isn't this a joke I am supposed to play on Germany? Not the other way around.

Although…. It was funny how Germany seemed so upset.

"I'm not leaving."

Ok, now Germany was just _trying _to be adorable. He spoke in the same tone he did when he was cute, little Holy Roman Empire.

I could imagine him slightly younger, crossing his arms in defiance and giving me a glare. Ah, the good old days after Italy left and before he returned again.

"You don't have to leave. Unlike the times you brought Italy in, Prussia is your direct family. You may stay as long as you like." The other voice said before I heard footsteps walking away.

So Germany had brought Italy here before as well, huh? Oh well, he gets to stay with _me_ this time. Wherever here is…

"Prussia… you idiot…." Germany whispered when I heard the door close.

Me? An idiot? And who is the one talking to a drugged man? I felt a hand come up and stroke my cheek.

The touch was a surprise but the warmth was very welcome considering whose it was. I wanted to lean into the soft and loving touch, not knowing when Germany would recognize me again.

"Prussia…. You idiot…." He repeated softly before removing his hand.

I wanted him to continue touching me, I missed how close we once were. Instead the drug kept me immobilized and Germany began to babble.

"What were you doing in the middle of the street? You taught me better sense than that when I was younger…."

Well at lest he remembered _something_ good about me from his youth.

"Why didn't you go to training instead? You watch us every day…"

He knew? All this time I waited for him to see me and he KNEW? One of these days I'm going to get revenge….

"You…. Cant die…."

I ain't dying you dimwit, you just drugged me. But I noticed his voice was breaking as if he was trying his hardest not to cry.

"Ich liebe dich."

If I had control of my body, I would have gone totally stiff at those words.

I love you? Germany had never said that before to ANYONE in his life, even as HRE. I must be dreaming again or something, even if this dream wasn't one where I could see or attack Germany for once.

Stress and shock had me slipping deeper into sleep as Germany went silent. Alright, I will let myself slip deeper into sleep.

The darkness slowly faded away and I saw Germany, begging for more. "Now this is more like it." I muttered.

Finally, a dream with some sense.

I trailed my hands lightly over his bare chest, down to his pants. I roughly massaged the tent and laughed at his hiss of annoyance.

I leaned in close enough to lick his neck and dart my hand underneath the article of clothing that seemed to restrict his beauty.

He gave a delicious moan as I roughly rubbed the tip of his manhood with my thumb.

I nibbled at a bruised spot on his neck and licked it before biting into it. He slowly rolled his head away from me, giving me more room to attack his neck.

Life couldn't get much better than this.

I let go of my hold of his neck, lightly kissing the darker mark before I whimpered in pain. The sweaty man beneath me slowly faded from view.

"No… too early…Nnnn…" I groaned when the agony increased and I woke up. Damn, my body felt like crap.

"Huh? This isn't my room…" I muttered, looking at the strange room with white walls. My bed also had changed, now equipped with rails. My body now had casts and cords sticking out of me.

"Prussia?" I turned my head to find Germany, looking at me anxiously. His eyes were slightly red and puffy, looking dead tired.

"You're awake! How do you feel?" he asked quickly.

"Like I was hit by a fucking car…" I replied in a raspy voice.

Germany gave me an airy chuckle without humor. "You were."

Immediately the "dream" I had made sense (the first one, unfortunately not the second). I was in a fucking hospital.

"So that wasn't a dream…" I groaned and tried to sit up. Big mistake.

I ached even worse and just fell back onto the bed, hitting my head against the rail in the process.

"Shit…" I cursed but Germany didn't hear me, being too busy freaking out.

"What the hell are you doing? Didn't I _just_ tell you that you were hit by a car? I was worried!"

Well, that could be a way to get answers….

"Worried enough to start a fight with the doc and then confess love?" I asked with a smirk, expecting a punch when he called my bluff.

No physical harm occurred as Germany's mouth gaped and he turned an adorable shade of pink.

"How… how did you hear that…?" he stuttered.

Yep, he did say it. "I was only drugged, you dimwit. I couldn't move or talk although I did hear some stuff."

He turned red and I decided to embarrass him more. "Of course, I already knew how awesome and cool I was. You didn't need to be so dramatic about that part."

He gave me a glare "I never said any of that! And here I was, actually worried about you." He growled and I laughed at how childish he sounded.

Another big mistake.

Not a second after my first wave of laughter, I was wincing from the pain in my chest and struggling to breathe through my constricted lungs.

"Ah… Shit…. That driver… got me… pretty good… huh?" I gasped between painful breaths.

"Hold on while I get you some more pain killers."

"You can do that?"

"Irre. Of course not, I am just going to push the stupid button for you." He muttered, reaching over me to push a button on a strange machine.

"How many times have you been here with Italy?" I questioned.

"Too many…. The nurse will be here in a minute to give you the morphine."

Sure enough, in walked the nurse with a vial and needle. Germany gave her a brief glance before looking back at me with concern.

"Ah, I see that you are awake. You were very lucky." She said with a smile, giving a shot to a bag that was connected to my arm and staring at Germany too intently.

"I feel like crap, how is that lucky?" I snarled, trying to divert her all too staring eyes from Germany.

She seriously looked like she wanted to eat him right there or something. Not that I have any room to say that, I have "eaten" him myself in many dreams.

"Hmm? You're still alive, right?" she said, still staring at Germany. I could practically imagine drool on her lips and the dirty thoughts going through her head.

"Yep, and over here. I am the awesome white haired dude, not the blonde." I growled.

Germany finally looked back at the nurse but ignored her to stare at me again. Ha, take that bitch! He likes me better! I practically shouted in my head.

She looked at me with a glare, obviously seeing how I had been chosen over her. "Well, at least I now know the hair color of the man most likely to cause trouble." She hissed.

She gave me the darkest look before turning to leave the room and slamming the door on her way out. Good riddance.

I smirked and met Germany's confused eyes. So innocent.

I felt the pain slowly fade, my body and mind growing heavier by the second.

"Well, looks like I'm about to go out again." I muttered.

"I will probably be here when you wake up." He mumbled, clearly not intending me to hear it.

I gave a small chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"I can't believe I am awake. That sounded like something you would say in my dreams." I whispered, also intending for him to not hear.

He did. "Your dreams?"

"Too sleepy to say… Gute nacht…." I closed my eyes and made my breath slow and steady, as if I actually were asleep.

I wanted to see what else my bruder dear might say if he thought I was asleep.

"…Gute….. nacht…." He replied awkwardly. He stayed silent for a few minutes and the actually passing out finally occurred.

My mind was groggy and border lining awareness and dreams and I never knew if the lips on mine were real Germany or dream Germany.

.o.V.o.

**E/N: **Ya! I got this one uploaded! And the next chapter promises some more dream (or real, you never know) yaoi. I should be able to upload that one by tomorrow since school is out! And damn holiday homework T.T oh well, I wanted to give a quick moment to thank all the people who have done reviews on this story so far (And I am going in order from earliest to latest): DoktorZeirmit, Lumoa, whitetyger123, NekoKiku of Love, and Kajou. I haven't read all of your stories yet guys, but the ones I have read are pretty cool. So…. anyone that is still reading my babbling should go check out these authors and give them the same support they have been giving me (despite my sadism and slow-ass uploading) and glomp them all! Oh, and a quick shout out for a few of the people that have supported my other stories like EMOyuriRulez and an anonymous person that goes by "Tikadurmi" whose review on "Bruder's Favorite Chaise" caused me to laugh my ass off (literally, the hospital asked me how I actually achieved it when they stitched the stupid thing back on) XD Until next time, let yaoi prevail your every thought~!


	8. Chapter 8 Erotic and Sensless

**A/N:** Hey again! I'm seriously trying to appease everyone and hope they can forgive my previous laziness. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well as the rest of the story. Any complaints? PLEASE leave a review to tell me what I am doing wrong; this story is my first serious attempt at a plot so it is bound to have many flaws. I don't even mind if you cuss at me, as long as I can learn. If I am doing well, then okay, thank you for continuing to read my story =^_^= and I finally added a half-decent yaoi scene that is above T rating! Now, On to the story!

.o.V.o.

Germany P.O.V.

"I can't believe I am awake. That sounded like something you would say in my dreams." Prussia barely said.

"Your dreams?" I questioned

"Too sleepy to say… Gute nacht…." He whispered, each word growing softer. His eyes closed and his breathing slowed to signal his sleep.

"…Gute….. nacht…." I replied.

So he heard me before… He heard how I told him I loved him…. He knew…. But he wasn't disgusted.

He acted so strange with that nurse…. I noticed she looked at me like he made a big deal over… Why was that? And she was acting pretty rude to Prussia…. What was that all about…?

But above all…. He dreams of me? What about Italy? Wasn't that the one he was watching the entire time?

I stared at Prussia, hoping that my questions would be answered. No such luck but somewhere along the lines I found myself staring at his lips. An urge consumed me to try for a kiss.

Maybe just one…. To make the dreams more accurate….

I quickly looked at the windows to make sure the blinds were still shut. Check. The door closed? The nurse made a show of that on her way out but just needed to just check in case. Double check.

Alright…. Just one…. I leaned toward him slowly, my heart pounding.

When was the last time I broke discipline and let myself be selfish in waking hours? I couldn't remember to safe my life….

The prospect of a stolen kiss daunted me slightly but….. it also gave me the thrill to motivate and push aside my nervousness. After all, he wouldn't know if he was asleep….

Despite my assurance he was asleep, I lightly brushed my lips against his so I wouldn't wake him. His lips…. They really are soft…

Realization dawned on me as I imagined how this would look to someone who might walk in and I quickly sat back up. I blushed and refused to look at Prussia until I got over my embarrassment.

I slowly glanced back at his sleeping form, glad he was still asleep. So peaceful….

How long had I been here? When was the last time I slept? I couldn't remember. I was sure he would be out for a few hours….

I leaned back into the chair. And I am pretty tired myself….

My eyes drooped and I relaxed, gladly letting sleep work her wonders.

Prussia P.O.V.

"Ah.…. E-East… Hah…. St-stop…. I'm about to… Ng…" Germany gasped as he spread his legs and grabbed the bed sheets tighter. He threw back his head in pleasure as he came in my mouth.

Huh… this dream started at a strange place. Oh well. I smirked and swallowed the salty seed, wiping away what managed to escape my mouth.

Germany was looking at me, his face a bright red and his eyes wide with embarrassment.

Heh, not the same glaring Germany either, although this one was pretty cute as well.

I leaned into him and he fell back, not expecting the sudden move. I took the chance to kiss the edge of his lips, taunting him and denying him the real kiss.

"B-Bruder…. We shouldn-Mn!" I silenced him by forcing my tongue into his mouth as my hand slipped down his back.

He seemed to forget what he had meant to say as he kissed back, just massaging my tongue with his own. He only moaned when I slid a finger into him. I smirked into his lips and let another finger enter him.

He broke the kiss as he rolled his head to the side at the intrusion and I used the opportunity to lightly breathe on and lick his undamaged neck.

Undamaged? Where were all the hickeys I had given him before?

Eh, whatever. I guessed I had to mark him again, not that I minded of course. But I would make this part fun, seeing how sensitive he was already.

I lightly kissed the area I had licked and I smirked as his breath hitched. He arched his stomach into me on reflex, like a virgin. Heh, I was dealing with a virgin Germany again. This was going to be _really _fun.

I let my teeth graze his skin lightly, beginning to scissor my fingers inside of him. He groaned at the awkward feeling, his body trying to decide whether to push the intrusion out or swallow them more.

It was almost becoming too much to bare. I could feel my member throbbing with the need I was denying it for Germany's sake.

I finally stopped the teasing of his neck and latched on, slowly sucking to get his attention somewhere other than the awkwardness of being stretched. It seemed to work like all the other times in my dreams, his neck being his second most sensitive spot.

The first I was currently working on stretching so he would be feeling nothing but pleasure all too soon.

I added another finger and stretched him even more, sucking harder on his neck. He half moaned with pleasure and half grunted in pain.

"P-Prussia…. I think… I am ready now…." He finally submitted.

I let go of his neck and planted a light kiss on the forming mark. "Alright Germany." I replied, removing my fingers. He almost whimpered at their loss.

I smirked and positioned myself to be ready to penetrate him.

Pain wracked my body as I woke up. "Not again…." I groaned. My four hours of sleep were over as the drug wore off again. And that dream was getting really good too…. I swear that nurse didn't give me a big enough dose….

I turned my head to see the pleasure of my dream with his arms on my bed, his head resting sideways on them so I could see his peaceful sleep.

He looked so young and innocent. I smiled and reached down to stroke his cheek like he had done earlier to me.

"Mn… Prussia…." He said softly, leaning into my hand without waking.

Yep, defiantly cute. I smirked as my imagination went wild with what he might be possibly be dreaming of.

"Heh, if you think you can dream when I am awake, you are sorely mistaken West." I chuckled, lifting my hand to ruffle his usually neat hair.

He woke with a start, looked at me, thought for a minute, and blushed. Not cute, defiantly adorable. "Good morning, West. How were your dreams?" I asked with a smirk.

His blush deepened and he gruffly replied "They were… alright…. Good morning…" Ah, too cute, almost too much to resist.

On second thought, why resist? I could blame it on the drugs messing with my mind if I had too.

I tried to sit up enough to lean closer to him and steal a "good morning" kiss but I forgotten why I needed the drugs in the first place.

Gravity worked against me and I soon found myself hitting my head against the rail… Again…. "Damn, I forgot about that." I muttered.

Germany finally broke from his sleepy stupor to yell at me. "Fucking irre! How could you forget, you idiot?"

"Apparently very easily…" I replied. Damn he was pisssed and all I did was hit my head.

"Stop forgetting then. I'm getting the nurse for your dose of medicine." He growled while reaching over me to push the button. I shot up my left arm to grab his hand and swallowed back the pain it caused me.

"Nah, I'm good. Besides, I just woke up finally; can't I stay awake to annoy you for a minute at least?" I asked in mock innocence with a smirk.

He contemplated it, mostly staring at our joined hands, before he gave me a glare. "Fine… but if you complain about the pain, it's your own fault." He gave in, sitting back down but not releasing my hand.

I looked at our hands as well and gave a smirk he missed. "I can handle that if it means I get to hold your hand." I said with an airy laugh.

He finally stopped staring at our hands and saw my smirk. He tried to let go with a blush but I tightened my grip. "Come on West, we haven't held hands since you were little. Loosen up a little."

He averted his eyes and blushed. "Alright…." He mumbled, letting me hold his hand.

.o.V.o.

**E/N: **Wow, I finished this faster than I hoped. Sorry to all readers to make you wake eight chapters for any okay scenes between these two. The next chapter promises another scene that makes this story M+ (okay, maybe only M since there is no real sadism…. Yet…..) Well, enough babbling. I have a story to finish and a bed to sleep in (innocently, I would NEVER do any of these things myself. I'm like Usagi-san, I get all my perverted behaviors out on writing). Oh, and if my writing sucks, tell me straight up in the reviews. If I don't find out now, I will just make a big fool of myself later and never improve. Well, now that I have managed to finally cease babbling: Until next time, let yaoi prevail your every thought~! Later!


	9. Chapter 9 Loosen Up a Little

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I hope you are enjoying the story so far! Here is the next chapter so on to the story! And sorry it took so long! I promise to try and get faster, and Happy Christmas Everyone! (Yes I am American but I like the British way of saying Christmas greetings.) Now, on to the story!

_**.o.V.o.**_

Germany P.O.V.

How did my dream end up like _this_? It had started innocently enough on the usual hillside. But this time, Italy wasn't around to wake me.

Prussia tilted my chin up and his lips met mine but this time they were urgent. I felt teeth graze my bottom lip.

I gasped in surprise but was silenced as his tongue invaded my mouth. My apparently closed eyes shot open and I tensed in shock. Prussia smirked and broke the kiss with hungry eyes.

He shoved me to the ground and straddled my waist before I had recovered my wits. "E-East… What are you doi-"

"Ravening you West, what else?" he interrupted shamelessly before claiming my lips again.

I brought up my hands to push him off but he broke the kiss to grab them both by the wrists. He put my hands together into one of his then pinned them above my head to the ground. His other hand went below my neck, pulling it up and exposing it fully to him.

"It's only a dream, West. Why not have some fun?" he whispered in a low, husky voice into my ear.

"B-But…. We shouldn't be doing this while you are-Hah!" I gasped when he slowly licked up my neck.

"I promise it will feel good, Bruder." He practically purred, nibbling on my jaw.

It _did_ feel good so far…. And it _was_ just a dream… maybe it would be alright this once…. And my body _clearly_ wanted to continue….

"O…Okay then…." I submitted.

"Heh, thanks bro." he replied, removing his hand from the back of my neck to softly cup my cheek before kissing me roughly. I closed my eyes and grudgingly allowed him access, soon to be more willing.

God, he was such a great kisser. My body relaxed under his previously unknown skills in mere seconds. I didn't really notice the lost warmth against my cheek and I heard rather than felt the rustling of my shirt until something tweaked a nipple.

"Nng…." I moaned, the sound swallowed by Prussia. I felt him smirk against my lips but I chose to ignore it and the glare he so yearned for. That was a mistake bigger than Italy could ever accomplish.

He broke the kiss and whispered sadistically, "So it's not arousing enough yet, West?" The hand that was teasing me reached to the small of my back and the hand holding my wrists together tightened.

Before I could prepare myself, I was flipped over. I barely struggled when I felt the hand that had flipped me reach down and play with my belt, thinking he was removing my pants. How wrong I was.

He removed the _belt_ but with the other hand he brought my hands behind me. He then used the belt to fucking bind my hands together! My own belt! I could imagine his smirk that must be on his face and the chuckle he must be holding back.

I bared my teeth and glared, struggling to loosen the bonds but to no avail. He flipped me over again, this time my hands pinned underneath me by my back. He gave me a hungry look that had me slightly fearful and totally stunned.

"E-East…?"

"Yes West?"

"What are you doing?"

"Like I said before," he leaned forward to lick my neck in the most tantalizing manner, "I am going to ravage you."

He leaned back in a sitting position and slowly moved his hands to the top button on my shirt. He fiddled with it for a second before slowly unbuttoning it. The next button became undone at a slightly slower speed and the next in the same fashion.

"Prussia… Just get it over with already…" I growled, calling him every curse in my head.

"Nah, this way is more fun for me Bruder." He smirked, taking even longer with the next (and thankfully last) button.

"Fuck you!" I finally cursed.

He chuckled before replying. "No, the other way around. _I_ get to fuck _you_." He purred, finally undoing the last button.

He bent down to nip and lick my suddenly sensitive nipple. I gasped and forgot all about the retort I had planned, especially when one of his hands traveled downward, lightly scrapping all skin it met on the way.

Instead of putting his hand _under_ the stupid cloth, he kept going down over the pants and only stopped over a tent. He massaged it and laughed openly at my moan. "You are so needy, ja Bruder dear?"

I attempted my best glare but I ended up rolling my head back and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Ah, that's what I want to hear and see." He taunted, removing his teasing hand from my clothed member. He leaned down and nibbled my earlobe before whispering "I think you deserve a reward."

My pants and boxers were removed and rough pressure was applied to my arousal. I gasped and arched into the touch, my neck being more revealed as he put his hand under my neck again. He latched himself to the exposed skin and began to roughly suck with a force I knew would leave bruises.

His thumb pressed at the tip of my erection for a moment and I felt him smirk at my strangled moan of pleasure. His grip then tightened and his strokes became faster as my pre-cum acted as a lubricant. I became overwhelmed.

"P-Prussia!" I yelled as I came in his hand. He detached his mouth and backed up enough so I could see his taunting smile as he licked his hand clean of my seed. "I-Idiot..!" I yelled, embarrassed by his shameless attitude.

"Yet you yelled my name." He teased.

Before I could yell at him, I felt a finger ease its way into me. "Hah!" I gasped, reflexively clenching around the intrusion.

"God, your tight Germany. Loosen up a little, will ya?" He said then seemed to think for a moment before correcting "On second thought, don't loosen up. Now I know it will be super hot and tight when I stick my dic-"

"Alright, no need to talk dirty!" I interrupted.

"Heh, if you think you can dream when I am awake, you are sorely mistaken West." Prussia said out of the blue and I felt a hand rustle my hair.

I woke up surprised and took in my surroundings before realizing I was in the hospital and Prussia himself had woke me up. I could feel my cheeks grow warmer as I blushed to think of how the dream was turning out to be.

"Good morning, West. How were your dreams?" He asked with that god damned smirk.

"They were… alright…. Good morning…" I barely managed through my shame. Now I knew how Japan felt when Italy did that stuff to him.

Prussia suddenly tried to sit up but fell back again and hit his head…. Again…. "Damn, I forgot about that." he muttered.

. "Fucking irre! How could you forget, you idiot?" I yelled, glad for a way to forget the dream.

He muttered something that I didn't catch all the way besides "easily"

"Stop forgetting then. I'm getting the nurse for your dose of medicine." I growled and reached over Prussia to push the button.

Prussia suddenly grabbed my hand. "Nah, I'm good. Besides, I just woke up finally; can't I stay awake to annoy you for a minute at least?" He asked in an innocent tone, regaining that stupid smirk.

He happened to catch my hand and hadn't quite realized it yet. I glared at him but … "Fine but if you complain about the pain, it's your own fault." I relented; secretly glad about the contact between our hands. I sat back down in the chair and forgot about calling the nurse, continuing to stare at our hands. When was the last time we had held hands?

"I can handle that if it means I get to hold your hand." I heard him say with a small laugh. I looked up and saw his smirk. I glared and tried to let go but he tightened his grip. "Come on West, we haven't held hands since you were little. Loosen up a little."

I couldn't look him in the eyes as he said _that _of all things. Thoughts of the dream resurfaced and I forced them back down. "Alright…." I mumbled, letting him hold my hand and ignored the smirk that I was sure to find if I looked back up.

_**.o.V.o.**_

**E/N:** Okay, so here was this chapter! And I want to thank everyone for the support. Here is a little peek on what will happen in the next chapter:

"Bruder. When I heal I have a _very_ interesting thing to show you."

And that is all I will allow (mostly cause I haven't finished writing that chapter) so until next time let yaoi prevail your every thought!


	10. Chapter 10 Unexpected Kiss

**A/N: **Hey, I am SOOOO sorry this chapter is late….. couldn't get off my lazy ass long enough to write it but….. I hope this will be worth the wait! And I do NOT own Treasure Island either….. Enough babbling, onto the story!

_**o.V.o**_

Prussia P.O.V.

Two weeks…. Two FUCKING weeks in this damned hospital. The food sucked, being stuck in bed all day sucked, and needing help to just take a piss sucked. If it wasn't for Germany being there all the time, I might have died of boredom…. Although I was still pretty bored.

All he basically did was come sit by my bed all day, glare at me when I tried to get him to sneak in beer, and help the nurses by making sure I didn't screw with their heads or cuss them out. The most fun I had was with my new game, which I dubbed "Make West Blush".

Like when he insisted on staying in the water closet with me so I wouldn't fall. Whenever I was particularly bored I would say "Getting a nice view, little bro?"

"What do you mean?" He would ask warily.

"Did ya get a good enough view to compare sizes?"

He would tense and avert his eyes, his mind clearly going where I was implying. "S-Sizes?"

"Ja, like how much bigger my dick must be compared to yours."

He would finally turn red, turning his head while sending me a scowl. "Why would I be looking in the first place?"

"Caaaaause your jealous." I would taunt with a grin. One time he almost actually punched me but stopped and muttered about stupid injuries. I laughed so hard when I thought about it later.

Bath time was the most fun. Since I was right-handed, and that happened to be my broken hand, I needed help with washing.

The doctor and nurses quickly found out if _they_ wanted to wash me, I had to be heavily sedated. I wasn't about to let some stranger near my body with that rouge, hit-on-my-brother nurse was lurking around like Belarus.

Now it could just be because I read too many questionable books (yes I read, shocker), but she seemed like the jealous and desperate woman who stabs the main character for loving the victim of her stalking. Trust me, been down that road when I (unfortunately) dated Russia and I wasn't about to do it again.

When Germany heard that I wasn't taking baths, he complained about the smell and offered to bathe me himself. Heh heh heh…..

When he helped me take off my clothes I would say "You're good at this. How much do you and Italy practice?" with a smirk. I never got a blush but that evil look of "I am soooo killing you one day" was a good second place prize.

But most of the time I would wait until he was washing my vital regions and then fake a loud moan. He would freeze and turn a slight pink.

"P-Prussia… Stop, you stink! I can't wash you if….." he would begin to scold then trail off.

I would behave for a few minutes then pant out "W-West…." And make the most erotic face I could.

He would stop what he was doing, turn beet red, and run from the room for several minutes. When he finally returned he gave me a do-anything-else-again-and-I-won't-CARE-if-you-are-hurt glare and I would behave besides the occasional chuckle.

Then FINNALY at the end of the two weeks….. "You may go home whenever you wish, Mr. Prussia." Dr. Fuchs FINNALY announced.

"Thank God! West, get me out of this hell hole this instant!"

"Before you leave, I must tell you a few things." The damned doctor said.

I _wanted_ to say "Fuck you, I'm leaving now!" but I decided that wouldn't go so well so I settled with a groan of annoyance which earned me a famous German glare from West.

"You still need to take it easy for at least three more weeks and the casts won't come off for four. I would like to keep you for another week-"

"Hell no!"

"But…." This time I got the German glare from the doc himself "Germany has been doing more to take care of you than you allowed us to and he could probably, quiet honestly, keep you out of more trouble at your own home."

I couldn't help but chuckle which earned me a shared glare from both men. I smirked it off and could tell West was debating whether to snap if the doc didn't beat him to it.

He decided to sigh and muttered "I will take care of him…. But I can't promise to keep him out of total trouble…. I doubt even God himself could…."

"Yes!" I hissed triumphantly. Fuchs decided to ignore it and led Germany out of the room to fill out the right paper work.

~1 Hour Later~

"How did you manage to destroy that wheelchair with your crutch? And was it really necessary?" Germany asked again when we pulled up into the driveway of our house.

"Ja! You wouldn't let me chase down that stupid nurse and run her over. That was the whole point of the wheelchair to begin with! At least with the crutch you can't stop me as easily when I want to attack." I replied, swinging the car door open and reaching for said crutch.

I had come _so_ close to running over that bitch that had the nerve to hit on MY brother but nooo, Germany just HAD to grab the handles at that second.

"That doesn't explain why you felt the need to maul it…."

"Oh, that way you would have no choice but to let me take home the crutches. The insurance won't cover another wheelchair." Although I could only use my left arm, I still managed to move fairly well on my own without help. Soon not even Germany would be able to catch me.

At least… That was the plan….. So far, copying Long John Silver was not as easy as Treasure Island made it seem…. I was still really slow….

"You could have just said you wanted the crutches instead…" Germany muttered before beating me to the house door.

"Ah West, what's the fun in that?"

"There's suppose to be fun with stupidity caused injuries?"

"Bah! This is why I prefer to hang out with Spain and France! They would have joined me in destroying both the chair AND the nurse….. Although…. France might have too much fun with the last part." I said with a wicked grin.

"…." Was all Germany managed to say before opening the door for me and offering a hand to help me over the step.

"I don't need help, only beer. I can manage on my own once I get beer back in me, stupid hospital…."

"Fine." He huffed and walked inside, making sure to leave the door open for me.

I looked down at what suddenly became a giant step into the house with a sigh. I tried to hoist myself over the damned thing but it had other plans. One minute, my foot was over it and safely planted on the doorway, the next….. all my support disappeared as my crutch got caught and I was in a nosedive straight into Germany.

"Scheiße!" I cursed and Germany turned around in time for me to collide with his chest. Apparently as unprepared as I was from the fall, he had no time to brace himself and me so we fell to the ground, my fall cushioned when I landed on top of him.

"Ouch…" we both groaned. I managed to shift my weight to my good hand and was able to pick myself up enough to be loaming centimeters away from Germany's face. Before I could move anymore, he opened his eyes.

The world and Time froze.

I never really noticed how beautiful his eyes were. They looked like blue-tinted ice that seemed to pierce my own eyes with an unwavering gaze of surprise and awe that probably matched my own. I could feel the warmth of his body though our clothes and his heart beat as it seemed to flutter…. Or…. Was that my own pounding heart?

And his breath…. I could taste it as it mingled with my own… I could imagine the feel of his lips..

A light flush erupted across his cheeks but he didn't speak either. All he did was tense slightly under me, his eyes stuck staring into mine. He was so close…. I wondered how it would feel to kiss him….

I doubt using the drug excuse would work now…. But…. Wasn't he as transfixed as I was? Maybe… but….

"Tricky… Step….." I whispered, scared to break the moment.

"J-Ja….." he whispered back, remaining totally still besides those taunting lips.

One…. Kiss….. couldn't hurt….. Right?

I slowly leaned down so he could have time to pull away. My heart seemed to occupy my ears as the pounding sped up and grew louder. He should have heard it…. The world could probably hear it.

His breath hitched and his eyes grew slightly wider as he guessed what I was going to do but he made no move to stop it. I still couldn't tell if it was his heart that I could feel pounding beneath my chest was his or mine…. Could it be… both?

I didn't care anymore, not when forever seemed to pass before our lips finally touched.

Heh…. I guess even my buff brother had soft lips… I pulled back but an arm shot up to my neck and pulled me back down, forcing our lips to crash again. My eyes shot open (although I didn't remember closing them) at his break of his usual self-control only to see his eyes still closed as he tried to get a response from me. He looked so cute with that pink that seemed to stain his face.

Screw self-control, when did I ever really refrain? Yes I didn't usually make moves on him in waking hours but my dreams…

And since when did I over think things? Screw thinking, I'm kissing Germany in real life for once! When would this ever happen again?

I took full advantage of the situation, kissing him back with vigor and trying to pour all my previously hidden emotions into it. I think he was keeping secrets too because his lips moved against mine with as much enthusiasm. How long had _he_ been hiding this? Doesn't matter now, all that mattered was how he seemed to love me, not Italy.

I swiped my tongue on his bottom lip and invaded his mouth when he gasped. He half-heartedly fought for dominance so I quickly won and thoroughly mapped out the previously unknown cavern, catching a slight taste of beer, until the need for breath forced me to break away.

He panted for air while I gasped through pain. Each lungful burned as my ribs protested. Damn car…. I couldn't even properly make out with my brother because of the stupid injuries…. I couldn't stop my wince of pain so when Germany finally opened those beautiful eyes, he put two and two together.

"Oh schri- are you okay?" he asked, sitting up and carefully pulling me up as well.

"Ja… Nothing I…. can't handle…" I panted and hating that damn driver. Seriously, why wasn't he watching? Oh right…. That was me who wasn't paying attention….

"You should take it easy like the doctor said, you're injured still." He scolded, picking me up bridal style as he stood up. I squirmed slightly in his hold.

"You can put me down! There aren't any more steps yet." I complained. He sighed but kept his hold on me and started to walk towards my room. I smirked and continued "And I can't help forgetting, you're too good of a distraction."

He continued walking but I could see how bright his face had become and he made no attempt to reply.

My smirk grew wider. "Hey West, you owe me."

"Owe you what? And why?"

"You owe me a date when I heal."

He stopped and tensed. "W-what? Why?"

"I'm awesome, explanation enough." I explained as if that really was the reason. It's not like I could tell him I knew he wanted me almost as much as I wanted him despite the little scene before. That would chase him off.

He sent me one of his well known glares and I couldn't help but smile back innocently, fully aware that it would make him that much more ticked.

He groaned with annoyance and continued to walk up the stairs. "I'm surprised this didn't happen sooner…." He muttered.

"Hmm? What exactly?"

"That you didn't get ran over sooner." He replied with a humorless chuckle.

"Well, I'm sure Hungary and Austria tried to do it once or a million times. They will probably give that driver a medal of honor each for services done to support both countries." I countered with "Ah, so that's why I haven't seen them, ja?" he laughed and I couldn't help but join him, despite my protesting lungs.

"Ha! Not to complain or anything but you're really letting yourself go today. First a kiss then royal treatment and a joke?" I teased when he made it to my bed and laid me down gently. "Maybe I should get run over more often."

His glare returned and he uttered only one stern word. "Nein."

"Alright, alright, I get the message. Despite how much our roomie and his lover wannabe would love it, no more cars." I scooted over the best I could a patted the place beside me. "Come on West, take a load off and lay down."

He blushed but complied and lay very stiffly on the edge of the bed, at the furthest place away from me. I sighed. "Closer West…. I don't bite… hard." He scooted only an inch closer.

"Gott verdemmt, Germany, get your ass over here." I demanded and he obeyed. Heh… I wonder what other orders he would obey. I could feel my body warm up at the ideas, especially my lower area, but I settled with rolling on my uninjured side and carefully folded my arms around him.

He somehow managed to become even tenser… How had he not gotten stuck that way was a mystery to me. "West, just relax a little. We use to cuddle all the time when you were younger."

He slowly began to relax even when I nuzzled my head into his shoulder.

"Hey West, you never replied." I mumbled into around his neck, making sure my breath tickled it slightly.

"N-Never replied to what?" he gasped.

I smirked at finding his weak spot. "About that date. You owe me."

"No, I do not."

"Yes you do."

"No… I don't. If anything _you_ owe _me_."

"Why would I owe you?" I purred, still making sure every breath hit his neck.

"I got you out of the hospital…. Not to mention all the stuff I helped you do while you were in it…" He half panted.

"What exactly did you do?" I huskily asked, my mouth getting closer to his neck.

His breath hitched before he could reply. "I…. I made sure you didn't killed by those doctors… and I bathed you… and…." He trailed off as I finally nuzzled my face into his neck and made sure he could feel my smirk.

"When you say 'washed' you mean when you had to touch my vital regions and blushed the entire time like a virgin?"

"N-No!" he protested but I could feel his skin grow warmer as I imagined the blush that was sure to be on his face.

"I still think you owe me _something_." I mumbled and started to nibble on his neck. He let out a surprised moan that went straight to my warming member.

"No I don't." He panted.

"Mmm… Yes you do." I said and gave a quick lick to the area I was abusing.

"Nein…" he moaned although he reflexively tilted his head to the side and allowed me easier access.

"Then you own me a date." I calmly stated while looking for a place to mark.

"Nein!" he yelled a bit more clearly.

"Then you owe me something else." I stated before lightly grazing my target with my teeth.

"Alright, alright!" he yelled then mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"What was that West? Couldn't hear ya." I taunted, sliding my working hand under his shirt and lightly touched the underlying skin with my fingers.

"I said I will give you your stupid date… Now stop it! You will just hurt yourself more and take longer to heal!"

I gave a short chuckle and withdrew my hand but continued to cuddle, innocently this time. "Ah. I'm looking forward to it. Oh, did I mention your paying?"

_**o.V.o**_

**E/N: **Arugh…. I apologize again for making you wait so long…. And also for making this chapter long… I actually started the next chapter this time so I can give a REAL exert (more like a sneak peek)

Prussia P.O.V.: I put on that weird colone that Russia gave me a while back before we broke up. It couldn't hurt…. Right?

Alright, no more peeking! (except when Prussia is around and you are peeking at a very naked German) XD Well, until next time, Let yaoi prevail your every thought~!


	11. Chapter 11 Beer and Tricks

**A/N:** Hey everyone, I'm glad so many of you liked how they had a real moment for once instead of dreaming. I was almost sadistic enough to make that all a figment of Prussia's dream again…. As in he passed out and dreamed all that but he didn't know it but…. I thought they deserved to actually have a moment. Well, enough babbling, on to the story!

_**o.V.o**_

Germany P.O.V.

"Ah, good to be free of those stupid things. They itched like hell." Prussia exclaimed as he sat on the couch next to me, beer in hand.

"And whose fault was that they were needed in the first place?"

"Ja, ja." He waved my comment off and took a swig of beer. "Ah, such a great beer, better than usual…. Wanna try some West?" He held his mug out to offer it to me.

"Sure." I replied, reaching to take it. Instead of grabbing it like I wanted, air met my hand as he pulled it away.

Before I could retreat, his unoccupied hand grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. I couldn't resist in my surprise so he was able to pull me very easily and attack my mouth. I gasped in surprise at the unexpected attack and he used my lapse to press the attack on with his tongue.

I could feel that damned smirk but my body and mind didn't really care as he massaged the tip of my tongue with his, trying to coax it into his mouth. The arm that had captured me found its way around my waist to press me closer and his other hand (no free of the beer) found hold at the back of my neck to keep it tilted into him.

I brought my arms up to push him away but my own hands betrayed me when they went above his chest and shyly around his neck. Damn that smirk, it seemed to grow to just mock me.

Fine…. I _did_ enjoy it more than I was letting on…

I finally let him lead my tongue into his mouth and he tasted of beer. That beer _was_ good… It was terrific! Was it the drink or was it because the taste of Prussia accented it?

My mind went blank as reflexes took over. My traitorous hand found hold in his hair and behind his neck, trying to press us closer together. I lavished in the Prussian tinted beer until the need for air won over my other reflexes.

I broke away gasping, a think link of saliva connecting us for a moment. I opened my eyes to see Prussia smirking down between us. What was he…?

I followed his gaze to see I had somehow ended up in his lap…. I felt my face go warm and tried to get off of him but the hand around my waist kept me in place. I sighed and waited for him to break the silence.

He apparently was waiting for _me _to break the silence, sending me a glance of sadistic expectancy with a smirk. That damn smirk… one of these days….

"Good beer… but next time, just give me the mug." I finally relented to break the stupid silence.

"Ah, but it's not as fun." He pointed out as his smirk seemed to grow somehow.

"Save it for Spain and France, I'm getting a real swig of beer." He allowed me to turn around but kept me firmly in his lap. I sighed but reached for the beer, which I now knew he put on my coffee table (without a coaster). I swallowed down my annoyance with a swig of beer. It was alright but…. Not as good as it was before….. I wouldn't even let myself think of why it was so much better at first.

"Oi West, can I have some?" the unthinkable reason asked.

"Ja…. If you don't try anything this time." I commanded.

"Me? Try something? Never!" he scoffed, missing my rolling eyes of disbelief.

I weighed the possibilities of another attack and decided to warily hand back the mug, refusing to turn around like he probably wanted.

"Ah…. This way is no fun…" he pouted but took the mug anyway. "Party pooper…." He muttered before I heard him gulp down some of the beverage. After his drink he remained silent for a moment then said "Hey West…" in a honey-laced voice.

"….What?" I asked cautiously, immediately hating his tone and how I was still his prisoner.

"When do I get my date?" he asked innocently.

"W-What do you mean?" I asked, fully knowing exactly what he meant but not wishing to admit it.

"That date you owed me when I healed. No more casts, so where is my date?" he asked, nuzzling his head into the back of my neck.

I immediately tensed at the at the invasion of my weak area. "I-I don't know what you are talking…. About…." I (regrettably) panted.

"Mmm… Do I need to remind you?" he all but purred, his voice dropping to a dangerously low pitch as his breath tickled my neck. My member twitched at as I thought of what his "reminding" might consist of exactly and a moan managed to escape my lips.

"There's nothing…. You need to remind… me…" I reluctantly said, my pride so far winning over natural urge.

"Oh? Nothing? Has your memory failed you that much?" He taunted, sliding one of his hands under my shirt. I gasped when his fingers lightly caressed my skin as they traveled upward, pausing only to tease one of my hardening buds.

The slinking hand grabbed my chin with splayed fingers, once of the slender digits lingering over my lips as if to silence them, and gently tilted my head sideways. I couldn't suppress a sudden shiver when the finger on my lips began to tap them in a tantalizing manner.

"There is no need to be reminded… I believe it is you wh-" I began to state before the teasing finger used my open mouth to slip in and fiddle with my tongue. The arm around my waist tightened and pressed my closer as he began to nibble on my ear.

"No need to be reminded?" He whispered "Bruder dear, I believe you are mistaken. You agreed to owe me. So… Is it a date… or-" His mouth left my ear and trailed down my jaw line, planting light kisses and an occasional nip until the path veered down my neck "this?"

The nips grew more and his path slowed to a crawl before stopping altogether. His tongue suddenly flicked slowly just below where the last nip was given before he grazed the spot with his teeth. I gasped around his finger which turned to a stifled moan as he latched on and began to slowly suck.

I could feel my eyes close and my head tilt more to give him better access. Damn my traitorous body…. "Nn… W-Why do I… owe you… again?" I panted with difficulty, almost completely forgetting why I wanted to fight in the first place. He stopped sucking but he licked the area again before releasing my neck from his teeth.

"I forget but you already promised…" He muttered quietly, clearly also forgetting the point of the conversation with the urge to continue. He kissed the abused spot lightly, almost causing me to throw away the argument and give him this.

"I promised…? Hmm… I guess… I should keep it then…" I relented in a slow, sleepy tone as I tried my hardest to keep the lust I felt out of my voice.

"Heh… Thanks West…." He said, reluctantly removing his finger out of my mouth and out from under my shirt. He let go of my waist but turned my head to the side to give me a quick peck on the lips.

When I finally was free, I got off his lap and sat beside him with a red face. "So West… Where ya taking me?" he asked with a smirk, leaning into my shoulder.

"I don't know…. Where do you want to go?" I asked, stiffening at his breach of personal space.

"Hmm… How about that other bar downtown? I heard they have a party every night, including tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yep, unless you want to do _other_ things tonight." He replied with that stupid smirk, slowly bringing his arms up to wrap around my shoulders.

"N-Nope, tonight is good!" I said nervously, standing up and looking at the nearest clock. "We should get ready now." I blurted before bolting up the stairs.

"Alright, just meet me there!" I barely heard him call out.

Prussia P.O.V.

"Yep, unless you want to do _other_ things tonight." I suggested while trying to capture his shoulders again.

He abruptly stood up, saying "N-Nope, tonight is good! We should get ready now." before running up the stairs to his room. Ah, such a virgin.

"Alright, just meet me there!" I shouted while forming a devious plan in my head to change my poor brother's innocence. All we had done since that first kiss was exchange a few more kisses, all started by me, and cuddle a few more times, also started by me. Everything we had done I also had to trick out of him, like with the beer.

Having no casts and far less injuries made room for more elaborate plans and less excuses like "You're hurt, don't over exert yourself!" or "You're going kill yourself!" Excuses I have hear one too many times when things started to get hot.

Tonight was going to be different.

I got up and went to my room as well, rummaging through old things. "Where is that outfit…?" I muttered when the one thing I wanted refused to appear. "I know it's here some- Ah ha!"

I pulled out a tux bag from the back of my closet. The bag was a bit misleading but if Germany ever went into my closet for some reason, he wouldn't think twice about it, besides probably to wonder why I had it, and leave it alone.

I unzipped the bag and looked at the fabric it contained with a wicked grin, lightly stroking the smooth material. There was NO way West was going to keep his hands off me when he saw _this_.

After gently laying the irresistible clothes on my bed, I turned to look for a few other items for personal appearance and, hopefully, gain.

About half an hour later I put on my hat and boots before examining myself in the nearest mirror. My hair looked good under the hat but it dared to look messy at the same time, a contradiction that was sure to grate on West's nerves. I couldn't help but grin at the idea before checking the rest.

The stupid hospital never gave me back my Iron Cross. I was glad I decided to get more than one Iron Cross even if the version I was wearing now was slightly different. It was a black leather chocker with the Iron Cross as the tag. Perfect accessory.

When the rest of the examination satisfied me, I couldn't help but think how West wouldn't be able to keep his hands off me. But… Just in case… Let's just say I was able to hide a few more _accessories_ in my clothes.

All I needed now was a few sprits of cologne… I rummaged through all the bottles I had and almost passed over the best scent of them all. I backtracked and picked up the vial with Russian lettering all over it.

I had no idea what was in it but it smelled awesome, even if Russia was the one who gave it to me. Sure, his taste in alcohol sucked as well as his fashion and manners but he seriously knew how to choose cologne. And when we were dating and I wore the cologne, he couldn't keep his hands off of me. Maybe it would do the same to Germany and that was exactly what I wanted.

I put on a few drops under my gloves and around my chocker. Perfect.

I decided to lie around for a little until I heard the door downstairs shut, signaling Germany's departure. I waited for a few more minutes then followed. So far everything was going great. What could go wrong?

_**o.V.o**_

**E/N: **Alrighty then… here is this chapter. Sorry it took a while again *is suddenly lazy* reviews help me write faster. Only a few more chapters left, will there be real lemon? Will we ever find out what Prussia is wearing? Will I ever shut up? Questions that will be answered in the next chapter. And a shout-out to all peeps who have reviewed so far in order of latest to earliest *still lazy*: DokterZeirmet, XxxBlackStar, Lumoa, Gilbert Feliciano, milk-DEErunkereDD, whitetyger123, Kajou, and NekoKiku of Love. Thank you guys for all the reviews and support! I hope the story is still going good, and for those of you who weren't listed, I love reviews (psst! It tells me if I am screwing up! And it makes me write faster!) And a special shout out to my little sis, who I just got to love yaoi. I intro-ed her to Germancest and so far she is loving them and gets pist when I tell her "censored" when I read certain parts. She is ten and still doesn't know what sex is :/ so I can't test it out on her :/ Well, until next time, let yaoi prevail your every thoughts!


	12. Chapter 12 Mysterious Outfits

**A/N: **I know, I know, I am an awful person! I keep denying the chapters from being updated soon enough! Now I have a little sister that is also on your side….. She keeps me up at night saying "Finish the chapter, damnit!" which has given me a rebellious streak. I don't mind being yelled at to hurry by fans but I kinda draw the line at little sisters. In return, I have found a few you tube videos of the male Hetalia characters doing certain *cough* actions. So please review to pay for my little sis to get help from the mental scarring I have forced upon her XD And I apologize for delaying it this long… Especially to Miranda…. I wanted to finish writing the actual rough draft before I posted anymore to stop the two week waits…Well, enough babbling, here is the story!

_**o.V.o**_

**Germany P.O.V.**

I stared blankly at the clothes in my closet. "What the hell do you wear to a date? Or a party?" I asked no one in particular.

I had been staring for almost an hour at the clothes, hoping that, against all laws of science, one would scream "Pick me!" I never been to a date, let alone a party, I was happy to have a quiet night with a book free of pesky brothers trying to break stuff and messy Italians.

I heard the door downstairs close in what I thought was Prussia's departure. I somehow decided that moving the clothes around would achieve the one thing to finally speak.

"Ne nee, Doitsu! What are you doing?" I heard someone say from behind me. I jumped, managed to hit my head on the top of the closet, and then turned to see a very curious (and apparently silent) Italy sitting on my bed.

"Italy, what are you doing here?" I growled through my forming headache.

"Nihon caught a cold and wanted me to leave so I wouldn't catch it. I got bored and thought I could play here. What are you doing?" he asked again.

I glared at him then sighed. "I'm trying to figure out what to wear."

"Wear for what?"

"I…. uh…. A date…" I mumbled then quickly added "and a party!"

"Oh, I can help you pick an outfit for your date with Prussia!" Italy exclaimed as he jumped to his feet and strode past me into my closet while I gaped at him.

"W-Wha… When…. But…. How did you know?" I finally managed after a few seconds.

He continued to search for the clothes that had refused to talk to me while responding "It was kinda easy to tell you liked him and I heard a call Nihon got from you about Prussia doing something. I managed to get Nihon to tell me about your first kiss before we _played_."

So even Italy could tell I liked him? Italy... of all people…. Well who else could tell?

"Aha!" he cried out triumphantly, stepping out of the closet with various items in his arms. Another slam from downstairs announced Prussia's real departure before Italy lay out the clothes he found on my bed.

"What did you…. Oh no…. No! I am NOT wearing THAT!" I yelled upon examination of what he had picked out, pointing at the offensive material. Where did he find THAT out of everything…..?

"Come on Doitsu, it'll look great on you. Just try it on." He said, holding up the vulgar shirt.

"Nein! Do you know what Prussia will think when he sees me in _that_?"

"He will think you look great and won't be able to look away?" He guessed.

"He won't look away; he will tear it off and rape me the moment he sees me, that's what he will do!" I yelled when Italy took a step closer, looking like he would pounce me if I didn't agree quickly enough. Why couldn't he look that lethal in battle? Then he could accomplish so much more….

"Isn't that the point?" he asked, tilting his head to the side and halting his advancement…. For the moment…..

"Well… um… You see…. It's not…. I…. It's just…."

"Isn't that the whole point?" he asked again.

"I… uh…. Yeah…. I guess it is….." I reluctantly admitted with a blush.

"Ve~! Then go try it on!" he grabbed the rest of the clothes and shoved them into my arms before leaving the room.

I stared at the closed door for a moment, sighed, then stared at the shirt again, wincing before I stripped and put it on along with its counterparts. I stared at the nearest mirror and muttered "Italians and their fashion….."

As if that was a que of some kind, an irritating Italian waltzed in without knocking. "Ooh, Doitsu! You look handsome!" he said before furrowing his brows and bringing his hand up to his chin while examining me. "There's just something missing…."

He turned and ran into my bathroom. I heard him rummaging and groaned, somehow knowing he was making a mess. He emerged moments later with a comb, my best hair gel, and a can of hair spray. He placed the items on my bed and commanded "Sit."

I reluctantly sat on the edge of the bed and he went to work by putting gel in my hair then combing at an angle. He smoothed it back but combed slightly upward then put a light mist of the hair spray to keep whatever he did in place.

"Ve~! Look in the mirror Doitsu!" he exclaimed. I got up and strode to the mirror and was amazed by Italy's skill.

He had managed to make my hair look like it usually did but spiced up at the same time. It was smoothed back but managed to be slightly spiked upwards at the tips.

"Now the last piece. Take off your cross and put this on." Italy commanded, leaving no room for argument as he thrusted a black piece of leather with spikes in my hand. I held it up and saw it was a spiked dog collar with an Iron Cross for the tag.

"Why?"

"Because it'll make you look cool. Now put it on."

I sighed and reluctantly took off my own Iron Cross to replace it with the collar version.

"Ah, perfetto! You look great!" He cried happily. I growled at him as I shifted in the tight clothes, still wondering when I got _this _outfit. "You better hurry up and go, Prussia left a little while ago, right?" he asked, all but pushing me out of my room before I could tear off the stupid clothes I was being forced to wear.

"Yes. Alright, alright, I'm going!"

"Have fun!"

I only groaned in reply and slowly walked out of the house into the early night air, trying to delay the inevitable.

_`½ Hour later~_

Despite how slowly I walked, I managed to catch a bus and ended up at the bar mush sooner than I wished.

"Verdemmt….." I muttered as I looked around for my stupid brother who was nowhere in sight. "Bruder! Where in Hell's name are you?" I called out in annoyance.

"Over here West." I heard someone reply from behind me. I turned to see a figure leaning against a light pole directly in its light. I took a sharp breath in.

A black leather police cap adorned a tuft of messy white hair. If I didn't know better, I would have thought he had just woken up. Instead of gazing into his crimson eyes, dark shades blocked them as he looked at the ground in front of him.

I could tell, even from a distance, that the black material clinging to his crossed arms was leather. I gulped, somehow knowing before looking down…. Yep…. Even leather pants and leather boots.

Now I wanted to know where he had found _that_.

I sighed and drew closer to him, hoping Italy's words would not come true quiet yet.

"What took you so long?" he asked as he removed the glasses to look at me. A smirk grew on his once indifferent face as he raised a brow, eyeing me up and down hungrily.

I slowed my pace and tensed. "I-Italy came and forced me to wear this…" I stuttered.

"Ah, so that was him at the first slam." He replied, still trailing his eyes up and down me. I was almost unable to suppress a shudder under his scrutiny.

Almost.

Instead I stopped walking altogether only a few paces away from him.

"So I should thank Italy for that delicious attire, ja?" he taunted while letting his tongue swipe on his upper lip like he was about to devour something delicious…. And German….

That time I couldn't suppress a shiver or some…. Unholy thought… I _knew _he would react like _this, _what was Italy thinking? Prussia started to _stalk_ towards me and I tensed even more.

No, not even my shameless brother would do _that_ in such a public area… Right…?

He slowly closed the distance between us and reached his hand out. I flinched as it drew closer and gasped when it went around my neck.

"Relax West; I'm not going to ravage you….. yet. I want a beer first." He teased, leading me into the bar. I let out a sigh of relieve.

**Prussia P.O.V**

"Huh, guess that wasn't West after all…" I muttered.

I had made it to the "bar" first and there was no sign of West anywhere. I hoped to walk up to him and watch him drool when he caught sight of me, but he apparently had other plans.

The sky grew darker and the light posts came on, still no West in sight. I must look like an idiot standing here. That can not be allowed for someone as awesome as I.

I walked over to the nearest lamp post and leaned against it. "Ah, I must look so cool right now. But I need to look more awesome than usual." I muttered before I caught sight of some wicked shades on the ground near me.

"And those shades are just too awesome to pass up." I added on while reaching down to pluck them up and put them on. "Ah, perfect."

I leaned back against my pole with a smirk as I folded my arms across my chest and rose one foot up to support my weight, completing my total cool guy look. To bad I didn't have a camera with me, this was picture perfect.

I couldn't wait until West showed up; I would be the coolest date he ever had. I couldn't suppress a smirk when I thought about the _other _cool things I had on me at the moment.

"Bruder! Where in hell's name are you?" An annoyed voice shouted.

I forced my face into indifference to complete the cool guy look and replied "Over here West." while taking off my awesome shades to see West better. Oooh la la! I wasn't the only one who took time to look good.

He had no hat so I could see his hair was smoothed back into slight spikes. As he drew closer, I could see he little spikes on his leather collar, like one of his dogs. _His _leather jacket was open so I could see the black, spandex shirt that clung to his chest and showed every detail. Lower he had on some tight blue jeans. Those might be a problem later but for now…. They made him look appetizing. He had on his usual combat boots but they actually complimented the outfit.

He slowed down slightly but kept walking. "I-Italy came over and forced me to wear this…" he answered with a cute stutter.

"Ah… so that was him at the first slam." I couldn't think anything bad of Italy when he was able to make West look so good. Said brother slowed to a complete halt, just out of my reach. "So I should thank Italy for that delicious attire, ja?" I asked.

Thought of _other_ delicious things had me licking my lips to try. I enjoyed how my simple words and actions caused him to shudder slightly. I started to slowly walk up to him.

He tensed as if he knew what detailed thoughts were going through my head…. Particularly thoughts of him splayed out underneath me, all sweaty and with such an arousing face of need as I pounded into him.

I could feel my smirk widen and now he was right there, within my grasp. I thought about grabbing him by the collar and jerking him down to my height for a bruising kiss.

But…. Poor West looked too tense already so I settled with wrapping my arm around his neck. I saw him flinch then heard him gasp as soon as I touched him. He defiantly knew what had been going through my mind.

"Relax West, I'm not going to ravage you…. Yet… I want a beer first." I assured him. I began to slightly push him towards the "bar" before he relaxed and complied. Ah, he was just too cute.

_**o.V.o**_

**E/N: **Okay, I know…. You all hate me for lack of sour fruit…. But the story is coming to a close, only two more chapters left… maybe a sequel if I feel like it…. So here is an ACTUAL exert from the next chapter:

"Prussia….."

"Yes West?"

"I thought we were going to a bar…."

Okay, no more peeking! And that is all for now. Until next time, let yaoi prevail your every thought~!


	13. Chapter 13 Unexpected Guests

**A/N:** Okay, so here is the next chapter… Sorry for another wait….. Next story I do, I'm typing it all up _before _I post any chapters….. =_=" Well, on to the story!

_**o.V.o**_

**Prussia P.O.V**

"Prussia?"

"Yes West?"

"I thought we were going to a bar…." West muttered.

"We are." I replied.

"Then why does it look like a night club or a rave…?"

I looked around the building we had just entered. It was fairly dark besides flashing lights coming from the dance floor. The bar itself was over at a corner as if it was added on as an afterthought.

Two meter high walls separated a small area with booths from the dance floor and very few people were seated at them. Most of the people present so far were either crowded around the bar or making suggestive dance moves to the techno music on the dance floor.

"I told you they were having a party." I finally said.

Okay… so maybe it wasn't really a bar… But that was the only way I could get West to come. Only beer could convince him to come here…

"A party..? It looks more like they do this kind of thing _every _night." West said, shooting me a look that said he didn't believe a word I said.

"Alright, maybe it's not a bar, but it serves beer. Close enough, ja?"

West looked at me and didn't reply for several seconds. "I'm leaving." He finally announced, turning around to walk out the way we had come in.

"Aw.. Come on West."

"Nein."

"Just half an hour."

"Nein!"

I decided to use my secret weapon on him. "Bitte?" He turned around in shock at my use of please and met pathetic puppy eyes even Italy couldn't pull off. "Bitte?" I repeated, seeing him weaken at my onslaught.

"Bu…. I… And… Y… Fine…. I'll stay for a little while…" he relented.

My puppy eyes were replaced with a smirk. "Danke Bruder." I grabbed his hand and led him to the nearest booth. "Don't forget you're paying." I reminded.

He growled in response but got up to order two mugs of beer.

I leaned back into my seat. Damn lights… Their constant blinking was giving me a headache… I pulled out my new shades and put them on to. Ah, much better.

"Prussia?" I heard someone say. And it wasn't Germany…

"Schessie!" I cursed, I knew that voice all too well.

"Prussia, it is you, da? I recognize that scent." The comi-bastard said from behind me. I turned around to come face to face with Russia, who was also turned around in his seat.

"It is you! And you found my sunglasses!" He cried happily as he got out of his booth to try and sit beside me.

"Nein! You are _not _sitting beside me! And here are your shades, I don't want them if you touched them!" I yelled, throwing the shades at him. They suddenly became less awesome anyway.

"Awh…. Fine, this seat is still open." He pouted before sitting in Germany's seat across from me and putting the shades somewhere in his jacket.

"No, that seat is _not _open either!" I hissed.

"Not anymore." He replied with a grin, setting his chin on his interlaced fingers as his elbows met the table.

"It was taken _before _you came along, bastard." I growled, leaning back as far as I could get from him.

"Da. But now it's taken by me." He replied with an innocent smile. I glared at him and made it clear I was ignoring him. Maybe if I did the silent treatment he would-

My thoughts were stopped short as I felt his foot nudge mine. "Stop that!" I almost yelled.

"Stop what?" he asked as if truly confused, continuing to rub my foot with his.

"Don't use that damn innocent act, you fucker! You are far from innocent and you know what I exactly what I meant!" I snapped before kicking out my foot.

He ignored my attempts, even when I kicked his shin. "Such bad language, I thought we fixed that." He commented.

I flinched as memories of cold, snowy nights spent tied to a dog house naked because of my "misbehavior" (translation: refusing to be his fuck toy) surfaced. I cursed that stupid wall before throwing a punch to his arm. I had hoped to hit it out from underneath his head so he would have a face full of table…

But his reflexes were faster than mine…. Like usual….

Soon my arm was captive to the grip of the damn sadist. He gave me such a sweet grin that caused me to grow slightly afraid. "You're making it too easy for me again. I knew you still cared." He taunted, tightening his grip.

"No I don't, you bastard and I never did." Where was West when I needed him?

"I think I need to re-teach you manners." He said with a giggle.

"No you do not!" I grounded out, jerking on my arm to free it.

He only tightened his grip more and pulled me sharply. The sudden force had me knocking my stomach into the edge of the table and the air was knocked out of me.

"First we need to work on that mouth of yours, my little pet." He scolded.

When I finally got air back in my lungs, I smirked. "_We _aren't going to work on anything. We will never be together now that the Berlin Wall is gone."

His face grew more dangerous and I heard him mutter "Kol Kol Kol"

"Kesesese, can't handle a little rebellion, Russia?" I taunted, jerking my arm and freeing it this time. I stood up and got out of my seat. "Now I am going to find my _date _and choose a new booth. You have fouled this one up with your presence and the ghosts that probably follow you."

I turned my back to him until I felt a near bone shattering grip on my shoulder. "Everyone _will _become one with me one day." Russia growled, his smile turning into a dangerous glare. Austria wasn't the only one I could get this side out of.

"What about your sisters? Or the trembling trio? Didn't they leave you already?" I taunted.

"They will come crawling back soon enough."

"Well you will _never _get me back."

"Bruder, you owe me big ti-" Germany began to complain before assessing the situation.

"Oi West! Where's the booze?" I asked as if the most fucked up nation wasn't trying to break my collarbone.

"They…. Are going to bring it to us. What is _he _doing here?" he motioned to the insane country.

"An unexpected annoya-"

"I came here to reclaim Prussia." Russia interrupted, trying to pull me closer to him. I refused to budge but noticed how pale Germany got before he started to stare daggers over my shoulder.

"Not on you life." I was shocked as Germany said it at the same time as I did.

"I stood by the first time because my boss wanted it but never again!" He spat at Russia. "He's _mine _now!" he growled as he grabbed me by my collar to jerk me away from Russia's grip and into the most possessive kiss I ever had in my life.

He didn't do his shy, ask permission kind of kiss, _nooooo. _Instead he bit my lip hard and forced his tongue into my mouth. I smirked at his sudden aggressive attack and tangled my fingers into his spiked hair. His arm snaked around my waist as he actually fought full-heartedly to pin my tongue down.

My smirk widened at his attempt but I wasn't about to be the one to lose.

I rubbed against his invading piece and ate his soft moan. His attack was becoming weaker, especially when my free hand went underneath his shirt to rub up his back.

But, right before victory was mine, we had to part for air and I was satisfied at the link of saliva that connected us so plainly for a moment. I decided to turn to face Russia before licking my lips clean of the left over fluid to let the fact that I was _willingly _with someone sink in (and to secretly embarrass West _that _much more).

Many emotions went across Russia's face: Shock then anger which slowly turned into hatred (he mostly aimed the hatred at Germany) then finally his creepy smile as he held back his "Kol"s. Germany's grip around my waist tightened when the smile grew more innocent.

"Ah, I'm so glad you found a use for this whore, Germany boy." Russia stated before turning to walk away.

"Why you bastard!" West yelled before stepping around me, ready to charge Russia down.

I put a hand on his chest and held him back. "Germany. Let it go."

"But why, Prussia? He deserves a good beating after calling you a-"

"Let!... It go." I interrupted. "It's a trap. If you attack him first, he can kill you in public. All witnesses will say you started it and he will get off the hook. Just let it go." Then I pleaded with my eyes he's not worth is…. Not worth losing you again….

West glared at me but forced himself to relax and calm down. "Fine…"

"Good. Now when do we get our beer? I'm thirsty!" I complained, trying to eliminate the awkward that threatened to destroy the date. I slid back into my seat and motioned for West to do the same.

"He said it will be here after he gets the other customers to stop complaining." He replied, sitting across from me and sending a backward glare to where Russia disappeared.

"So why do I owe you again?" I asked, suddenly remembering what he was about to say before the little interruption.

**Germany P.O.V.**

"Verdammt!" I cursed as I avoided yet another drunken idiot. I was finally able to leave the bar area with the car tender's assurance that my drinks would be delivered (intact) to my table soon.

I walked toward the booth and saw Prussia standing by it. "Bruder, you owe me big ti-" I started to say before I caught sight of Russia behind him, keeping a firm grip on is shoulder as Prussia turned to face me.

"Oi West! Where's the booze?" he called out as if nothing were out of the normal. Leave it to Prussia to underestimate a serious situation….

"They…. Are going to bring it to us. What is _he _doing here?" I asked as I pointed over his shoulder.

"An unexpected annoya-" Prussia began to say in disgust before Russia interrupted with a smile.

"I have come here to reclaim Prussia." He replied sweetly, slightly tugging on a glaring Prussia.

No….. Not again… It almost killed me the first time Prussia had to leave…. And I know Prussia barely escaped with his sanity… He…. We both… might… no, _would_ break if we had to be separated again… especially since we finally knew how the other felt.

I glared at Russia. There was _**No**_ way I would let it happen again, bosses be damned. On this matter not even my own boss would be able to stop me. "Not on your life." I growled, barely noticing how Prussia responded the same way at the same time.

I ignored his baffled gaze and continued. "I stood by the first time because my boss wanted it but never again! He is _mine _now!" and with that, I grabbed Prussia by his collar and managed to free him from Russia and pulled him into a kiss.

I wasn't hesitant like usual, I had a point to prove to Russia. I forced my way into his mouth and inwardly groaned at his smirk. He chose such a serious time to _smirk _of all things? Whatever….

I actually fought to win but Prussia's stubbornness had him trying new tricks like how was rubbing the tip of my tongue with his or when he slipped his hands inside my shirt to rub my back. Damn cheat.

Right before I could lose, my lungs burned for air so I had a reason to break away. A thin chain of saliva had us connected and I almost blushed, almost ruining my point to Russia, before it snapped. I kept hold of Prussia's waist, even when he turned to face Russia. I glared at Russia as he looked at me in shock.

His face slowly changed to a dangerous glare, probably meant to frighten me, but I returned it with a glare of my own, pouring all my loathing into it.

I hated how he thought Prussia was his… I hated how when Prussia finally came home, he had all those scars all over him and he would reflexively flinch at every quick movement for years… and I hated him for keeping us separated for so long…

In short, I loathed Russia.

The object of my hatred slowly lost his glare and replaced it with his sweet, innocent smile. I automatically tightened my grip on Prussia, ready to move him if I had to.

"Ah, I'm so glad you found a use for this whore, Germany boy." He sweetly said before turning to walk away.

"Why you bastard!" I roared in outrage. I let go of Prussia and took a step around him to pummel Russia. How dare he call Prussia a whore!

Right before I could charge the bastard down, a hand went across my chest. "Germany. Let it go." Prussia calmly said.

"But why, Prussia? He deserves a good beat down after calling you a-"

"Let!... It go." I was about to turn on him but he cut me off again. "It's a trap. If you attack him first, he can kill you in public. All witnesses will say you started it and he will get off the hook. Just let it go."

I turned to glare at him and say Russia wasn't that smart but found his face was completely numb. Despite how guarded he made his eyes, fear, sorrow, and concern leaked through. What the hell had Russia done to him….?

I slowly relaxed as I processed probably the smartest thing Prussia has ever (and probably will ever) said. "Fine…" I relented when I found how correct he could have been. Was Russia _really _that smart?

"Good. Now when do we get our beer? I'm thirsty!" he complained, his face losing any hints of seriousness that might have been there as a pout formed. I really needed to get over how effective his pout was… and soon….

He sat down again and I followed suit across from him. "He said it will be here after he gets the other customers to stop complaining." I looked back to where Russia had disappeared, glaring as I dared him to show his ugly face to me again. What I wouldn't give to give that face a good, nose-breaking punch….

"So why do I owe you again?" Prussia asked, probably to get my attention away from gory, torturous thoughts.

"You owe me because it took a long time to get past all the drunks at the bar, let alone get my order heard." I growled.

Prussia smirked at me. "So what do I owe you?"

"You're giving up so easily…? …..Why?" I asked warily. Prussia must have something I wouldn't like on mind.

"Apparently I'm yours," his smirk grew bigger "So I should probably give you at least one wish. Hopefully a dirty request."

If I had more control I could have stopped the face palm I did….

"So what do you wish, mein fuhrer?" Prussia asked mockingly. I glared at him and almost scared off the waiter who chose to appear that moment.

"H-Here are your drinks!" he quickly squeaked while placing the mugs down on the table.

"Danke." I muttered before taking a gulp. As soon as Prussia's mug touched the table, he fled. Must have been an Italian….

"Ah, he fears the Awesome me." Prussia boasted before taking a drink of his own beer. I rolled my eyes and ignored that comment, choosing to take another swig of beer. "So what is your command?" he asked again.

A flash of him on his knees in front of me giving me a blow crossed my mind and I choked on my beer, blushing my head off.

"Ooooh~! I think you just had a dirty thought~!" He practically sang.

I put my hand to my head to hide how red I must have been. "N-No…"

"Then tell me what it was." He taunted.

"I-It was nothing…." I muttered.

"You wanted me to give you a hand or blow job, didn't you?"

"No!"

"Kesesesese! Even _you_ have good ideas, kesesesese!"

"No! I was… thinking that you owe me… We should leave after we drink! That's what you owe me! Getting out of this crazy place!" I blurted.

"Ah, I get it. Yep, let's go home." He replied with a wink, taking it the wrong way (probably on purpose too….)

"…..Not like that and you know it…."

"No fun!" He whined. I sighed and took another drink. "Oi West."

"What?"

"You got a little something on you lip." He replied and reached over the table to wipe it off himself before I could then licked his hand clean of it.

"W-W-What! Don't do something like _that_!" I blurted out and went tense. What in hell was Prussia trying to do? He only smirked, interlacing his fingers to rest his chin on, and licked his lips.

I felt my eyes widen as a small shock of electricity seemed to go through me. I looked at my mug and saw only a few swallows left…. And I had a feeling that once it was gone, Prussia _would _let us leave but then stop listening to me after that…..

The nervousness had me taking one huge gulp of the remaining beer… and it was gone… Damn…. And somehow Prussia had already finished his beer off too….

He noted this too and announced, "Time to go home." as he slid out of the booth. Before I could protest or say I wanted another beer first (to delay the inevitable…), he grabbed my hand and pulled my out of the booth and then the club all together.

We were (unfortunately) just in time for the bus. The ride home was unusually silent, Prussia not saying one word. He just held my hand and had a terrifying smirk the entire ride….. I knew this wouldn't end well….. at best for me, it would be a bad prank. At worst….. let's just say I had a feeling I wouldn't be able to walk…..

_Whatever _he had planned, I hoped that Italy wasn't at my house…..

_**o.V.o**_

**E/N: **Ugh…. I hate this story so far….. It's been a pain in the ass to write…. BUT…. I am glad there is only one, long chapter left….. =_=" another…. Long…. Chapter…. But it's a fun one so it won't be as bad as the angst (YES, I am tired of it too….) so…. No peeks this time. If you hate me, leave it on the reviews. If you have any fetishes for the last chapter that you want me to try and squeeze in leave a review. Either way, I love any review, including ones where you cuss me out XD Until next time, let Yaoi Prevail your every thoughts~!


	14. Chapter 14 Lemon

**A/N: **Here is the last chapter XD and it's in third person view just because... And sorry to re-upload this chapter... I relized some mistakes I made on it and the ending is slightly different... On to the Story!

3rd Person P.O.V.

As soon as the bus rolled to a stop on Germany's street, Prussia bolted out with the German in toll. He quickly unlocked and opened the door and pulled Germany in before slamming the door shut and locking it once again. He sprinted up the stairs, gripping Germany's hand tightly to prevent escape, and into Germany's room, the closest room at the moment.

Germany soon found himself shoved onto the bed and the Prussian straddling his waist. Before the German could make any protest, he was jerked into a bruising kiss by his collar. He gasped and Prussia used it as an opportunity to invade the other;s mouth.

In Germany's surprise, Prussia managed to quickly pin his tongue down and eagerly explore the cavern. He ate the larger nation's soft moan and smirked when Germany's hand tangled into his hair and forced the kiss deeper. Prussia's own hand grabbed hold of the German's hair near the base of his neck and tugged lightly.

When both of their lungs burned and they had to part, Prussia tugged harder on the hair to reveal the German's neck. While Germany panted for air, he felt his neck under attack. Carefully laid nips were given, especially around the still purple mark from earlier that day before Prussia kissed the available pulse above the collar slowly.

He smirked before he decided to lay the mark right there, high up on the neck where it was impossible to hide without making it obvious just so everyone would see it and know who this man now belonged to.

Germany bit his bottom lip as he tried his hardest to stop the embarrassing and needy noises that threatened to usher from his traitorous mouth. Prussia, noticing how silent things were, decided to grind his hips into the blond's groin.

That same electrical shock from earlier returned to Germany, only much more powerful and lower than before. No matter how hard he bit his lips, he could not hide the muffled moans from the smirking Prussian or stop his head from rolling to allow more access to his neck.

Finally becoming satisfied that the mark would be very dark and noticeable for several days, Prussia let go of the neck to settle with the German's lips again.

As soon as the pressure met his lips, Germany stopped biting himself and tried to force himself into the other's mouth first.

The stubborn Prussian smirked and kept his teeth closed against the onslaught, even when the hand in his hair tightened. He almost chuckled at Germany's groan of frustration as he tried even harder to pry the stupid teeth apart. He bit Prussia's bottom lip in hopes of him gasping but still was denied access and only earned another grind against his hips.

He moaned and finally the stubborn teeth parted enough for a tongue to dart into his own mouth. _Damn dirty trick _Germany silently cursed as he was forced to fend off the intrusion.

The hand that was in Germany's blond hair let go to help Prussia's free hand forcefully push the leather jacket off without breaking the kiss.

Germany moved his own hand out of Prussia's hair to help be rid of the suddenly too hot jacket before grabbing hold of white tufts again and snaking an arm around his waist, forcing their bodies closer.

Prussia smirked and gave Germany's tongue a rough rub on the tip before breaking away for breath... and a little surprise.

He pushed the German onto his back, being pulled on top of him in the process, and ordered "Hands to the head board."

Sensing that defiance was probably the worst idea at the moment, Germany slowly let go his hold and stretched his hands above his head, staring warily at his brother.

Prussia attacked his lips again as reward and distraction as he reached into his back pocket. Before the German's hands could move, two clicks were heard and Prussia leaned back into a sitting position, smirking evilly as he made sure he sat directly on top of Germany's groin.

Germany gave a questioning glare at the unknown sound and the smirk that clearly meant something bad before he tried to move his hands. A "chink" was heard as his wrists stayed where they were by the cold metal surrounding them. "What the Fuck...?" Germany whispered as he tried to move his wrists away only to be held in place by the cuffs.

Prussia's smirk grew more amused as Germany thrashed underneath him. _If he thrashes this much before I am in him, I can't wait to see him writhe _He thought to himself before adding aloud "Calm down West."

"And why should I?" Germany growled but ceased his poor attempts of escape.

"Because the Awesome me said so." Prussia sneered and grounded into Germany before he could retort.

He moaned in surprise and half-way bucked up. Prussia chuckled, reaching into his front pocket and pulling out a small pocket knife. He leaned down to Germany's ear and whispered "Hold still" and gave the lobe a playful nip before leaning back up to sit.

Germany shuddered but otherwise stayed stationary, even when he heard a long rip and something cold and sharp lightly nip his chest.

Prussia pushed aside the torn spandex to reveal the German's chest and he smirked when Germany hissed at the cold air that now caressed him. Prussia turned the place his knife (carefully) on Germany's night stand when something caught his eye.

He reached over to pick up a leather leash and a small letter that was barely legible, but with his Awesome skills he managed to read it.

Hey Prussia,

This is the leash to Germany's collar. He doesn't know it exists yet but I am sure he will soon. Have fun and try to be gentle.

With Love,

Veneziano Italia 3

P.S. Check the tag later

Prussia's smirk grew. _Maybe that idiot Italy wasn't as dumb as I thought. I now know he wasn't as innocent._

Germany, confused at the sudden hesitation, looked up at Prussia questionably then warily when he saw an evil smirk and mischievous glinting red eyes staring at a piece of paper in one hand and clenching a hidden object with the other.

"Bruder?" Germany hesitantly asked.

"Ja West?"

"What is that?"

"What is what?" Prussia asked in an innocent tone that did _not _match his face at all.

"What do you have in your hands?"

"Oh... Nothing much." The letter was crumpled and tossed to some unknown corner. Prussia then quickly attached the leash to Germany's collar, tugging on it to get the German's face closer to his own. "Just a little treat... Mien Hund." he taunted before attacking his lips.

When Germany, now thoroughly pist at the dog comment, refused access, Prussia tweaked an exposed nipple with his free hand. Germany rolled his head as far back as the leash allowed, gasping at how pleasurable the action was.

Prussia used the lapse to dart into his mouth and unzip something down below. Before the German could bite the invading object, he felt something knead his suddenly most sensitive area through his boxers. Despite how much he hated Prussia at that moment for being a damn cock tease, he could not stop his gasp that quickly turned into a strangled moan.

And despite how much he hated that damn smirk that Prussia was giving him through the kiss, all he wanted was to continue.

Germany arched into the hand and began to assault the Prussian's tongue. He tried the trick the other had tried on him, rubbing his tongue roughly at the tip. He was secretly glad when he managed to get a soft moan from Prussia.

To reward his willingly little brother, Prussia removed his hand, smirked at Germany's slight whine, and removed the boxers in one, swift motion. The now fully exposed German lay under him and he broke the kiss to admire it.

The leash was let go and Germany fell back onto the bed, panting to regain breath with half lidded eyes as Prussia sat on his abdomen this time.

The flush of desire on Germany's face and the way his toned chest moved sharply in time with his breaths had Prussia smirking and wondering how much more erotic the German could look.

Not being one to simply admire such beauty at a distance, Prussia lightly caressed the closet skin, the sides of the German's love handles at the moment, and his smirk grew at the goose bumps that erupted where ever his fingers touched.

The German beneath him was not having quiet as much fun. Prussia seemed to be touching every place but miraculously avoiding the places that wanted the most attention, like, let's just say, the straining erection that was being attacked by cold air that Prussia seemed to have forgotten about.

"B-Bruder..." he panted out when Prussia settled to attack his nipple.

"Ja West?" Prussia replied in an amused tone, removing his hand only to attack the neglected bud that matched its hardened partner.

"Stop... teasing!" Germany actually begged.

Now most people would have been astonished at this one moment of actual begging and given in.

But Prussia was more Awesome then most people.

He leaned back down to Germany's ear and whispered in a low tone "Too much fun." and nipped the lobe.

Germany shivered although those definitely weren't the words he wanted to hear _now _of all times. Prussia chuckled aloud at the action that he managed to get out of the blond of all people and nudged his knee between the German's legs to try and open them.

When Germany refused to budge them, Prussia let his hand trail down to rub his inner thigh. The German shuddered but still denied to part his legs.

_Time for this trick_ Prussia thought as he grabbed hold of the standing shaft he had been pointedly ignoring until now. All thoughts banished from Germany's mind besides one: how Prussia's hand felt as it slowly rubbed up and down his arousal.

During Germany's little lapse as he pleasured him, Prussia managed to get the legs to open enough to slip inside of them. He let go of Germany as he leaned onto his knees (now firmly in between the German's) and continued with a new torture.

"How rude of you, West. You are the only one naked." he scolded as his hands trailed to the hem of his leather shirt. "And it's _soooo_ hot in here."

All eyes were on the Prussian as the shirt slowly slipped up and over his head. A slight dribble of saliva escape Germany's mouth before he could stop it. Prussia, although not as muscular as the German himself, had a nicely toned chest as well, more noticeable with the slight glimmer of sweat that stood out on his pale chest.

When Prussia finally got that shirt off, instead of tossing it to the side like the whole parts of Germany's clothes, he gave a sadistic look to the German before using his shirt as a blind fold before he knew what hit him.

One minute, Germany was able to admire the unknown, raw beauty of his brother while imagining the feel of them under his fingers, trying once again to free his hands from their metal imprisonment for a feel, the next, darkness blocked it and he tried to free his hands to get the stupid material off.

He growled at Prussia's amused chuckle before he felt a hand on his member, more sensitive due to the make shift blindfold. His growl turned into a soft, needy moan as he arched into the touch.

Prussia complied to his apparent wishes and roughly rubbed, changing speeds constantly and without pattern. He smirked when he felt Germany buck into his hand and let go of him completely to remove his own pants that were becoming too tight.

Germany accidentally let loose a whimper at the loss of contact before he heard something give a light "pop". "What was that?" he asked.

"What was what?" Prussia asked in a tone that would let the German know he was smirking.

"What was that noise?"

"Oh... just some lube..." Prussia practically purred before sliding a finger into the German's puckered hole.

Germany groaned at the intrusion and immediately clamped down on it.

"Relax West, it'll feel good soon enough."

Trying to follow the advice was defiantly easier said than done but Germany managed to relax slightly as the finger slid in and out of him, occasionally slipping in deeper as it searched for something. When the finger slid out one last time, it slid back in with a partner that started a scissoring motion.

Despite his hardest attempts to relax, Germany grew more tense around the fingers as his body had a battle, trying to decide whether to push them out or suck them in more (it wasn't helping his body decide that Prussia would pull out when he tried to pull the fingers in and he pushed them back in when his body thought it didn't want them).

Deciding that a reward was in need for his struggling brother, Prussia pushed his fingers as far back as he could get them to look for a certain nerve that would have the other seeing stars. He searched around until he heard a cry of ecstasy come from Germany's mouth as he arched up and tried to get the fingers deeper.

_Found it_ Prussia thought as he pulled his fingers out again to add a third, wishing Germany was stretched enough to add a different object, before ramming into _that _spot again.

All of the previous awkwardness vanished as Germany's vision was tinted white between the pure white outs. "P-Prussia..." he moaned.

"Alright West, you're too cute right now." Germany growled but let it slide before the fingers were totally removed. He whined at the loss before something larger than fingers slowly penetrated him. "And I can't hold back any longer."

Germany shut his eyes tight against the stretching of his previously virgin hole. Prussia kissed his forehead, knowing all too well how this must hurt even with all of his preparations.

"Relax Germany, it'll make it feel better and hurt less." he promised, finally fully sheathed and waiting for the German to adjust to the filling.

Germany was glad and thankful for the opportunity to wait as he became use to the intrusion. Despite the pain, he was able to realize that he would never get this close to anyone else. He knew then and there that Prussia would be the only one for him.

Germany nodded to signal he was ready, not speaking in fear of accidentally letting slip how pained he felt.

Prussia slowly slid out and then thrusted as gently and slowly as he could back in. He kept up this slow pace until he felt Germany thrusting down to meet him and heard him softly moan "Faster..."

He smirked but complied, angling differently each time to find that place once again. When he felt Germany clamp around him and arch into him, trying to get closer, he knew he had hit it again and aimed for that area with every thrust, loving how Germany writhed under him and the noises that ushered from his mouth.

Germany was becoming overwhelmed. Being filled up by Prussia, all the pleasure it brought him, and how his climax was drawing closer with every thrust, despite his weeping member being left totally alone.

Somehow sensing Germany's approaching climax, he wrapped his hand around the neglected arousal to pump in time with the increasing thrusts. This was too much for Germany as he came hard into Prussia's hand, yelling the Prussian's name.

The passage around Prussia grew even more tight and he came deep inside Germany, moaning his name, and collapsed on top of him.

They lay panting before Prussia pulled out completely and rolled to the German's side. Germany blushed slightly as the white substance trickled down his legs but otherwise lay as he was.

Prussia cuddled up to Germany and lightly kissed his lips. "Ich liebe dich, West."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Bruder... Can you untie me now...?"

"Woops. Forgot about that, they look so good on you." Prussia teased but uncuffed him and took the blind fold off before cuddling up to him again groggily. "Guten nacht..." he murmured with a yawn.

"Guten nacht, Bruder... But no more cuffs..." Germany firmly said before slipping into sleep first.

"That's what you think, bruder dear." Prussia muttered before he remembered about the P.S. in Italy's note. He turned the cross over and saw etched in the back "Property of Prussia". He smirked, secretly finding a new friend in Italy before following Germany's lead into dreams.

~End

_**o.V.o**_

**E/N: **Yay! Finally finished! Or is it? I have made this promise to many of my readers that if I get enough reviews that I will make a sequel about what Prussia does when Germany is caught acidentlly walking in on Italy and Japan... again XD and to thank all the reviewers throughout the story: melissaveneziano, Yaoi'sWhore (BTW, I LOVE your name), PrussiazAWESOME (yes he is), mudkiprox, Windup-Charmer, , Gothchick456, Phamenia, Miranda, Frauggie, whitetyper123, Kajou, and NekoKiku of Love. And special thanks to Lumoa, JackTheRaper (I will continue to call you Grell), Milk-DEErunkereDD, and to the person who convinced me to write this story, DoktorZeirmit. I hope I didn't leave out any names! Well, until next time, let Yaoi prevail your every thoughts~! Later!


End file.
